Story 05: Gundam Wing & Trigun: Trigundam
by Turles
Summary: Knives has escaped the care and custody of Vash the Stampede and his friends. Where Knives has escaped to will be a place beyond the imaginations of Vash, Meryl, Millie and Wolfwood, where young boys pilot deadly machines. Can they be trusted?
1. Another Tear

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 1: Another Tear

q 

****

Preventer Report:

Name: Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez

Code Name: Preventer Star Dragon

Date: June 22, AC 198

Report: A strange occurrence has happened on the experimental colony X-18999. For about two days nothing was heard from the officials there. Until, I (Preventer Dragon) was sent. I found that the colony had been abandoned. Everything was decollate and empty. It didn't seem that there was any kind of attack. It just seemed that the citizens dropped what they were going and left. To where is still a mystery and I didn't find a single person, but I did discover something. It was at the colony Hall, the towns' hall sort to speak. I found a name written against the shinning windows. The name was written enormously and carefully painted in red.

_Knives_

Additional: It has come to my immediate attention that the mobile suit which belongs to Preventer Officer Heero Yuy, The Wing Zero, has been stolen. How it has been stolen and why is still unclear. Though it is my personal opinion that I say these next few words. It is of absolute utmost importance that the Wing Zero should be returned to the Office of Preventer. For the Wing Zero is one of the most dangerous mobile suits ever constructed. If it were to fall into the wrong hands God help us all. This isn't a small flame; this is already a fire that is starting to get out of control. Preventer must take action, now. 

q 

Meanwhile in another universe on a desert planet scorched by twin suns (called Gunsmoke), Vash the Stampede was sitting on the porch of the local hotel looking out at the sky so blue. He was wearing only a button-up shirt and light pants. He did bring his red duster back with him from that battle with Knives as well as his and his brothers' fun with Wolfwood's Cross-Punisher (A large cloth and belt covered cross that had weapons hidden within it).

He was thinking that it had already been two whole weeks since he came back to Millie and Meryl with his brother Knives over his shoulder. Now, he figured he could live life in peace, no longer would he have to "keep moving". He could stay in one place and try to live just as Vash and not as "Vash the Stampede".

He took in a deep breath of the fresh air. As he breathed he heard a loud scratch next to him. He looked over to find his old friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood lighting up another crooked cigarette. 

"I thought you quit." Vash stated smiling as he leaned back on his palms

Wolfwood took out the cigarette and put it out underneath his shoe.

"Old habits die heard." He smiled

Wolfwood had survived all right. After that battle with the remaining Gung-Ho Guns (Minions of Vash's brother Knives) he was severely injured. He limped his way to the church holding his Cross-Punisher like Jesus on his way to crucifixion. 

Although he was at death's door, he did not die. He simply passed out and it was during that time his body was taken away by a priest named Father O'Riley, who was hiding in that particular church. 

O'Riley healed Wolfwood back to health, simply because it was his duty to help the sick and needy, especially in this case when it was a priest under his care. But by the time Wolfwood had healed and could figure out just what was going on he found out that his weapon, his symbol of his trade, his Cross-Punisher was gone.

Wolfwood figured that Vash must have taken the Cross-Punisher so he went looking for him without any kind of protection. He went to the place where he told Vash the location of his brother Knives. By the time he got there some shocked and surprised faces of Vash, Meryl and especially Millie Thompson (who fell in love with this gunman priest) greeted him. 

Millie saw Wolfwood walking into town and she wept with a smile as she dashed to him. She threw her arms around him while she laid her head against his chest while tears of joy ran down her face. It had been the greatest day of her life as well as the others who thought he was dead. 

Needless to say, things had been going well after that battle in the desert between Vash and Knives. All they were doing was taking care of Knives, just as Rem Saverem (a mother figure for Vash as well as spiritual role model) had instructed to Vash all those years ago.

Vash and Wolfwood sat (or rather stood in Wolfwood's case) looking out at the water well that had been built in the center of town and they saw people coming and going with empty and full water buckets.

Both Vash and Wolfwood breathed in the fresh air with a small black cat at their feet. The peace was intoxicating. 

"You know something Vash?" Wolfwood asked

"Yeah?" Vash asked waiting for Wolfwood's thought

"I see what you've been searching for all this time."  
"What do you mean?" Vash was a little confused by what Wolfwood was saying, normally Wolfwood isn't this peaceful.

"You were searching for a moment's peace. Now we're living in it."

Vash looked up at the sky, making sure that the suns didn't blind him by closing his eyes.

"Yeah." He smiled

The air was still, even though the only noise was the scurry of people going ot the water well. Suddenly something happened that shattered the peace.

"Vash!" a voice boomed out from behind him.

The voice was so loud that Vash leaped out from his sitting position to lying down in the sand with his hands to his ears. His eyes did recover from the grayness and the specks of light in his vision (or rather seeing stars) and saw Millie standing on the porch. He felt like screaming, so he did.

"I hate it when you do that!" he cried

"I'm sorry Vash." Millie panted, she looked as though she had been running a marathon with her hair twisted and sweat running down her face, "It's Knives." She gasped, "He's gone."  
Vash looked at Wolfwood, the two dashed passed Millie to Knives room. Vash threw open the door to find Meryl by the bed. The covers were thrown back, and the beds' occupant was gone. It was true, Knives was on the loose. 

"Oh no." Vash whispered knowing the terrible things that Knives could do on his own.

Meryl turned around, "Vash." She said with sobbing eyes, "I'm sorry."

"we don't' have time for that." Vash stated, "We need to find Knives."

Meryl wiped her face of her dry tears and looked at Vash with clear eyes and vision.

"I think I have an idea of where he went." She said

"Where?" Vash asked impatiently

Meryl went over to the closet and opened it's doors and there the four of them (Millie caught up a moment ago) looked into the closet with awe and wonder. They saw the tear, a diamond shaped picture in perfect contrast to the wooden closet interior. It showed a long steel hallway going towards the center of the diamond. 

"What is it, Vash?" Wolfwood asked hoping he would have the answer

Vash looked at Wolfwood, "I have no idea."

Wolfwood raised an eyebrow, "You're 140 years old Vash. I hoped that you'd know something."

Vash made an odd face, "Just because I'm old doesn't mean I know everything."

Millie stopped the dispute, "Stop you two. We have to find Knives before he stirs up more trouble."

Vash and Wolfwood nodded at each other and left for their own rooms, they came back with their weapons. Vash had dressed himself back into his red duster once again, his duffel bag over his shoulder and he held in his hand his silver custom colt revolver, Wolfwood with his Cross-Punisher, and Millie with her huge stun gun cannon. 

Meryl stood up with her white cloak and pink suitcase

"Meryl?' Millie called, "Why are you bringing your suitcase?"

Meryl shrugged, "If this thing leads to a different place, I'd like to have a change of clothes." 

"I agree Meryl." Vash said, even though he wore his red duster mostly over his clothes. 

Wolfwood noticed something about Vash, "Hey Vash, didn't you have two hand guns?"

"The dark one was Knives." Vash explained, "It seems he took it with him."

Fear was on all of their faces. Vash explained what the guns could do, they not only could be powerful handguns but in the hands of either Vash or Knives the gun could morph with their arm and make a cannon with enough power to put a hole in the moon. Which as a matter of fact has happened on one occasion where Vash was forced to use this weapon called "Angel Arm". 

"This means, he can morph his Angel Arm." Meryl presumed

"Yeah." Vash agreed, "We have to go now. If Knives went through that thing we have to follow."

Vash went first towards the tear, while Millie locked the door. 

q 

At the same time on the other side of the tear, Johan and Duo were walking at a rabbits pace to the briefing room. 

It had been an odd day, first Johan had an idea and he asked Duo to help him with it. As they were working on this small "project" an alarm went off. It was the alarm of a hull breach. Thankfully, no one needed to find it, whenever there's a hull breach each computer screen displays where the breach is located. 

The breach was located in the mobile suit bay and the closest ones there were Johan and Duo. At the time they heard it they dashed like sprinters to the mobile suit bay. When they got there they found a horrifying site. A hole in the doors that lead to the cold depths of space, the hole itself looked like as if someone had sliced their way through it like cutting through a slice of cheese. Although most of the mobile suits were still there, there was one missing; The Wing Zero Custom.

There was no way to describe the terror those two felt standing there with the emergency doors closing over the hole and knowing someone took the Wing Zero. Both of them knew the power and mind warping effects the Wing Zero had, if it's in the wrong hands, who knows what could happen.

Johan found a small speakerphone in the wall and made the call.

"Main staff." He called, "We have a big ass problem. Would the main staff report to the briefing room."

"I'm going to go after the Wing Zero." Duo asserted 

Johan turned around and looked at Duo.

"I'll go after it." He said, "You go to the briefing room and tell them what's happened."

Johan dashed into the mobile suit bay like a track runner. He stopped and leaped into the Gundam Ryu, he threw his body into the cockpit seat and shoved the key into the slot as the cockpit door closed and lights as well as screens came on.

He placed his hands on the horizontal joysticks and shoved them forward, but nothing happened to the Gundam. It didn't move. Johan pulled back on the controls and pushed forward again, nothing happened.

The Gundam Ryu was disabled.

Johan jumped from suit to suit. From the DeathScythe to Heavyarms, to Sandrock, to Nataku, to Tallgeese, and to the Clockwork but nothing worked. Had they been sabotaged or had the engineers for a tune-up disabled them?

Johan looked at the sensor screens and saw a small blip (he knew that it was the Wing Zero) fly further and further away from the center. 

Frustrated, Johan slammed his fist against the arm rest, he felt the swelling heat in his fist knowing that one of the most dangerous weapons ever built is now gone. To do what? That is the question that frightened him the most.

He leaped out of the cockpit to the Gundam Clockwork and caught up with Duo.

Now they were walking at a rabbits pace to the briefing room to tell the others of the events in the mobile suit bay.

q 

The quartet of Gunslingers came through the tear and found themselves in the steel wall, floor and ceiling hallway of the Preventer ship Peace Million.

"What is this place?" Wolfwood asked looking around at the splendor of this unknown place.

Vash smiled as he looked around, "Reminds me of home."

"It does make a nice change from the brown walls." Millie said looking at the bright side of the situation. 

"It's bright here." Meryl observed as she covered her eyes with the sleeve of her cloak from the fluorescent lights, "Let's move." She instructed, "But be cautious, we don't know what exactly is here. For all we know this could all be a trap set up by Knives."

Wolfwood laughed, "No need to tell me." He reached to his Cross-Punisher and pulled off the belt and cloth with a swift stroke. As the cloth and belts dropped to the floor he picked it up as the long end opened to reveal the tip of a long machine gun. 

Vash quickly looked at him, "Hey don't kill anyone!"

Wolfwood had heard that place from Vash several times so he decided to go along with it, at least this time.

"Alright." He sighed, "No killing." He sounded as disappointed as an unimpressed movie audience member did. It annoyed the hell out of him but he decided to "do business a little differently." 

Vash pulled out his long barrel revolver, while Millie got out her enormous Stun gun Cannon. One could look at this cannon of Millie's and ask, "how the hell does she hold onto that thing?"

Meryl on the other hand reached under her white cloak and pulled out one of her single-firing Derringers while she dragged her pink suitcase behind her.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and talking.

"We have to find out who took the Wing Zero." One voice said

"It couldn't have been Heero. He's not _that_ reckless." The other voice said

None among this quartet knew what was going on or what they were talking about. Though Vash had a feeling that Knives had something to do with what they were talking about.

The others tighten their grip around their guns as they saw two boys turn around the corner.

One was dressed like a priest with balloon pants and brown hair with a long braided ponytail while the other had ragged black hair with a white coat on. 

Their eyes met and the first one to ask anything was the one in the white coat (Johan). He rose his hands when he saw that all four of them were armed and Duo did the same thing although he placed his hands behind his head.

"Who are you?" Johan asked

Meryl saw that they were no threat (since the two were only boys), they didn't have any guns. She holstered her Derringer and turned to the others.

"Let Millie and I take care of this." She said

Millie allowed her Stun-gun cannon to slide on its strap. She and Meryl walked towards Duo and Johan. 

Meryl pulled out her card to show who they were and whom they worked for and Millie did the same.

Johan and Duo looked at the cards.

"Hello." Meryl greeted, "I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Meryl Strife from the Bernardelli Insurance Society, however in some places I happen to be known as Derringer Meryl. This is my partner Millie Thompson though she is known as Stun-Gun Millie. Those two behind use are Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Vash the Stampede."

Vash heard this and covered his ears with his gun still in his hands (though it was now next to his ear).

"I really hate it when you call my by my full name!" He cried

"Vash the Stampede?" Duo asked with a confused look

"You've heard of him I'm sure." Meryl shook her head knowing (or rather hoping) that they would say yes and that Vash is known as the Humanoid Typhoon with a bounty of 60 billion double dollars on his head, dead or alive. 

"No." Johan said, "It's the first time I've heard that name."

Vash wept, "Thank God!" He held his hands together with the revolver between them in a prayer poster. 

Johan looked over their shoulders and saw a familiar site, the tear. He immediately knew that these people weren't from this universe. Though first things were first, he wanted to introduce himself.

"Now that you've given your names." He smiled as he lowered his hands; "I'll give you ours. I am Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez of the Office Preventer, Code name; Preventer Dragon."

Duo smiled as he gave his own introduction, "And I'm Duo Maxwell of the Office Preventer, Code name; God of Death."

Wolfwood smirked, "That's an interesting name to give to yourself."

"You people aren't from around here, I can tell." Johan stated, "I know that because I recognize the tear."

"The what?" Vash asked

"The tear." Johan explained, "That diamond shape behind you."

The quartet of gunslingers looked behind them to look at the tear once again. This time the picture within it changed to the brown walls of clay and floors of wood that was their hotel room.

"We call it a tear because it is a rip between two worlds." Johan had explained, "How they're formed and why is still a mystery. Though it is that tear that has brought you to this world."

Duo tapped Johan on the shoulder, "Johan. I'd love to stay and chat with these people but we have to get to the briefing room, we can still catch the Wing Zero."

"What's the Wing Zero?" Meryl asked

Johan outstretched his hand, "Come with us." He said, "I'll explain."

Wolfwood was a little bit in disbelief, "Why should we trust you?"

Johan smiled, "I'm unarmed and I pose no threat to you. Plus I think you can help us in this matter. We could always use the extra help."

Johan knew that it is a security risk to tell others outside of Preventer about their weapons. Though in this case the circumstances have changed a little bit. So Johan needed to tell them what has happened. He had a hunch that someone must have come through the tear before them and stolen the Wing Zero.

"It must have been Knives." Vash thought. 

The group came to an elevator and on their way up they began to talk.

Wolfwood noticed Duo's outfit.

"I like your outfit, Duo." Wolfwood commented, 

"Thanks." Duo smiled as he leaned against the wall of the elevator. 

"But how did you come by the name _God of Death."_

There was a pause

"I don't believe in God, but I believe in a God of Death."

"You don't believe in God, but you believe in a God of Death?" Wolfwood repeated leaning against the elevator wall.

"Yeah." Duo smiled, "because I've seen a lot of dead people."

Wolfwood began to laugh hard, so hard that he was bending over.

"What's so funny?" Vash asked concerned

"That…" Wolfwood tried to explain as he recovered from laughing, "That is probably the most sane thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah." Duo agreed, "By the way, I like that weapon you're carrying. What do you call it?"  
"It's called a Cross-Punisher." Wolfwood explained, "Though I do have my pride as a tradesman. You see I'm a man of the cloth."

"That doesn't surprise me."  
"Why do you say that?" 

"I could tell from your cufflinks." Duo smiled

Millie and Meryl were standing next to Johan who looked as though he was in deep thought. Then Johan looked at the gun Millie was carrying.

"That's one huge gun, Ms. Thompson." Johan commented

"Thanks." Millie smiled, "but please call me Millie."

Johan closed his eyes, "In that case call me Johan."

Meryl heard his name and had to ask, "Johan is an unusual name." She said, "I don't mean any disrespect, but it is a name you don't hear that often."

"My mom picked it out." Johan explained, "You see when I was an infant I could only fall asleep whenever I heard music. One of the composers I liked was Johan Sabestian Bach. Thus I got the name."

q 

The elevator stopped and the group went to the briefing room where they were met with the faces of their co-workers and friends. There was Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Quatre Raberba Winner, Sally Po, Lucrezia Noin, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lady Une, Haruka Tenou, Howard and Alexandria DeLarge. They sat around the briefing table and looked at the ones who have come into the meeting room. Their faces looked curiously at the quartet of gunslingers who walked in with their "strange" clothes and weapons.

"New friends of yours?" Lady Une asked

"Yes." Johan explained as he took his seat, "We've discovered another tear onboard this ship. Duo and I were on our way here and we ran into these four. This is only one of a few strange events that have taken place onboard this ship. First of all the theft of Wing Zero."

"We do have to find Wing Zero." Heero stated, "I'm sure all of us know that."  
The ones around the table nodded, while the gunslingers only had limited information on what was going on.

"Have you tried to go after it in a mobile suit?" Lady Une asked

"I've already tried that." Johan reported, "But all the mobile suits were disabled. I think whoever took the Wing Zero had sabotaged the mobile suits."

"What about going after it with Peace Million?"  
"I tried that as well." Howard then reported, "The ship didn't seem to move, the engines were malfunctioning."

"It's odd," Trowa hypothesized, "that someone could steal a mobile suit and sabotage any means of us capturing the saboteur and yet get out without any of us knowing."

While this discussion was going on, Meryl leaned over to Vash and Wolfwood who stared with ever wondering awe at this group around the table.

"Those six are just boys." She whispered to them

"Yeah." Vash agreed with narrow eyes, "I think there's more to them than what meets the eye." 

"Vash." Wolfwood whispered, "It looks like the hunt for Knives has started again."

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: This story started with a thought that I had about Nicholas D. Wolfwood and Duo Maxwell. I thought o myself that the two would get along quite well. So I had thought about the plot as well as the interaction between the characters of both series. However there were some details of Trigun that I really wanted to change. Such as when Wolfwood dies, I didn't want him to die so I had him live by the chance that he was healed by a fellow priest in the church he was dying in. However, in this story there is a villain that I also brought back from Trigun, that'll be found out later on.

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	2. The Exchange

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 2: The Exchange

q 

"Is that all that is to be reported?" Lady Une asked the members of Preventer who sat around the table.

The ones who sat around the table shook their heads, except for Johan. His head stood as still as a marble statue. He had something to tell the others about, but it seemed so odd. Even he couldn't exactly figure it out himself, but perhaps that quartet of gunslingers behind him could tell him what it means.

"How about you Mr. Rodriguez?" Lady Une asked very calmly and yet in a very sweet sort of way given the current circumstances.

Johan slowly turned his head to Lady Une, "Yes." He said clearly, "I have something to report but it's going to sound extremely odd."

"What is it?"

"Do you remember the colony where Mariemea was born?" He asked, "Colony X-18999?"

"Yes." Lady Une responded as she leaned on her forearms on the table, "I sent you there yesterday because we haven't heard from them in a few days."

"That's what I'm about to report. When I got there I didn't find anything. The colony was deserted, though there didn't seem to be any kind of attack or struggle. It just seemed that the residents of the colony dropped everything and left for somewhere. To where I don't know. But I did find something, I found a name written on the Colony City Hall. It was enormous and carefully written in red."

Vash heard this news, it was complete Déjà vu. Wolfwood told a similar story back home except that the name was written on the towns' monument. Vash stepped closer to hear the name come from this boy's lip. 

"What was the name?" Vash wanted to know, he felt like screaming that. He wanted to reach for the boy and plead him to tell him what the name is. 

"The name I saw on that building was, _Knives._"

"It's true. This is where Knives had escaped to", Vash thought to himself, "this is where he is. I have to catch him before more people suffer and die because of him. I have to take care of Knives as Rem told me."

Silence, no one spoke. The story sounded so oddly unreal, yet at the same time all of them knew that it was true. Nothing was heard from that colony in days.

"Johan." Trowa asked, "Could it be possible that the one who stole the Wing Zero could also be responsible for the disappearance of those people on Colony X-18999?"  
Johan scratched his head; "I don't think so Trowa." He pondered, "We didn't hear anything from that colony in a few days and the disappearance of the Wing Zero only occurred today. So it would make it highly unlikely that these two incidents could be connected. Though I wouldn't ignore the possibility. But we should also accept the strong possibility that there's more that one saboteur."

Suddenly from behind Johan, Vash spoke, "I may offer an explanation."

The officers of Preventer turned to look at this gunman and their eyes seemed to invite his explanation, to try to shed some light onto these nonsensical events. 

Vash knew that all of this was simply history repeating itself. He had to find help in order to end the cycle, even though he initially wanted to go on his own. But there was something about these boys that didn't seem like normal people. Most of the people that he came across in his world weren't the kinds of people who would be this dedicated to stopping atrocities and these six boys are that dedicated. He knew that they could be trusted.

"The name you found." Vash said to Johan, "Is the name of my brother. In the universe where we came from we were taking care of Knives after a gunfight we had. We feel that he escaped here."

Another long pause, "Even if this man is your brother." Heero reasoned, "How could he steal the Wing Zero and cause those peoples disappearances two days before this event happened?"

"The only explanation to that I can offer is that Knives isn't human."

"Why is that?" Quatre asked

When Vash heard that question he took a deep breath. He knew that he had to tell them everything.

q 

Vash took an empty seat at the table, laid his bag on the floor and began to tell his story. He told the officers of Preventer everything, starting with the birth of two boys who bore the names of Vash and Knives. The two boys were inseparable, they needed one another, depended on one another. The two of them were raised under the guise of one woman named Rem Saverem; she acted like a mother to both Vash and Knives. That is until one day during a hair cut, Vash had one type of hair cut while Knives took a different style, purely for the reason of individuality. 

At that point of difference, the two brothers began to have different opinions about how things should be done. Such as on that one day when the two of them saw a spider about to eat a butterfly, Vash tried to save them both but Knives killed the spider. His reason was that if the butterfly were saved then the spiders would die of starvation. So to kill the spiders would end their pain quickly without them suffering starvation. 

Vash on the other hand wanted to save them both, though Knives felt that saving them both was a naïve contradiction. And from that point on the two brothers saw life differently. 

The two brothers lived on a spaceship originally part of a project called _Project Seeds._ A mission dedicated to finding a suitable planet for humanity. But with Knives on board it was a disaster waiting to happen. He crashed the fleet of ships belonging to Project Seeds onto the planet named Gunsmoke and that was over one hundred years ago. His justification for this grand slaughter of people was that if humans were to spread throughout the universe it would be like allowing disease-causing organisms to exist in our galaxy. He felt that humanity was a plague, and he would be the cure. 

Over that period of a hundred years, Vash and Knives wandered across the planet Gunsmoke. Until one day nearly fifteen years of wandering through the desert Knives had made twin custom revolvers, one black and the other silver. Knives had told Vash that they would use these weapons in order to kill humanity. 

Vash wouldn't allow that so he stole both revolvers and ran away. For the next eighty years Vash lived peacefully, enjoying the pleasures of humanity. Though Vash wasn't exactly indulgent on the details of what he delved into. Until one day he found someone who was related to Rem (his mother figure). He went to the city known as July, and it was there that he found Knives. 

There in the city of July, Vash discovered a horrible weapon concealed within him, and he reduced the city of July to rubble even though it wasn't his own fault. 

After the destruction of July, Vash spent the next twenty-six years, wandering through the desert trying to find Knives. During that time he met his wonderful companions, Meryl Strife, Millie Thompson, and Nicholas D. Wolfwood. 

Vash told them about the battles he fought until the very last showdown between himself and Knives in the desert. 

The story sounded extremely unusual to the ears of Preventer. At first one of them wanted to say, "Stop this" or "Enough with your lies." But no one said anything until Vash finished his story.

Duo laid his hands behind his head and said, "Wow that's one hell of a story buddy."

Vash smiled, "Thanks. But now all of you know why we've come here. We're here to find Knives."

"All that time." Quatre exhaled, "That makes you nearly 130 years old. I don't know how you could have gone on that long."

"I just had to keep moving." Vash explained

Suddenly something came through on the COM system.

"Howard?" A voice called

"Yeah?" Howard responded with that same raspy voice

"The engines seem to be working again and the mobile suits are working properly too."

Duo looked puzzled, "That's weird." He exhaled, "Just a few minutes ago, they weren't working. Same thing with Peace Million's engines."  
"It has to be Knives." Vash leaned over, "He can control machines. I do think that he did take this Wing Zero of yours as well. Though I'm also sure that he's responsible for the disappearances."

Lady Une looked over at Howard, "Set a course for Colony X-18999. How long will it take us to get there?"

"At full speed." Howard reported, "It'll take a few days or so."

"Send a message to the Maquanate Corps and tell them to meet up with us and send the same message to the Eldridge and have them meet up with us, we're going to need help on this one. Let's hope that this Knives will wait there."

q 

Time was either on their side or they were running against it. Either way, the Officers of Preventer knew that they only had a few days until they reached their destination of Colony X-18999. In that time, they felt that it a good time to repair, but not only was good time to prepare but to give the new comers a tour.

Johan led this quartet of gunslingers, which he came to call _The Peace Guns_. A name that Johan did share with this quartet. Though something did occur to him while he was leading them to the mobile suit bay.

"You know." He began, "Only three of you have nicknames." 

"What do you mean by that?" Millie asked curiously

Johan stopped and looked at the Peace Guns, "Well." He began, "You Millie are known as Stun Gun Millie, Meryl is known as Derringer Meryl, and Vash is known as The Stampede or The Humanoid Typhoon."

"So the only one who doesn't have a nickname is Wolfwood." Vash smiled

Wolfwood sneered just a tad, "What nickname do you think would suit a guy like me?"

Johan cupped his chin, "How about, _Wolfwood the Undertaker_?"

Wolfwood looked at Johan with wide eyes and a smile that bore teeth in the friendliest of ways, "I like it." He said, "Wolfwood the Undertaker, that has a nice ring."

"It does." Johan smiled, "Shall we continue?"

He began to walk towards the mobile suit bay, but Meryl had to say something while they were walking. It was something that was bothering her ever since she laid eyes on the Gundam Pilots.

"Mr. Rodriguez." She said, "I've noticed that you and your co-workers are… a bit young."

Even though Meryl couldn't see it Johan was smiling, "You know." He said, "Wufei would say that you're weak because you see us just as kids and you'd underestimate us. Though, I on the other hand would say that your reaction is normal. We are a bit young but that's how we are. Most of us are pretty much orphans."

"Orphans?" Wolfwood asked

He asked this because as a priest he was in charge a small orphanage, so he did have experience in that field.

"That's right." Johan said, "Take me for example. I lost my mother when I was four years old. I lost my father on my seventeenth birthday."

As Johan was telling these facts he heard a whimpering noise behind him.

"Oh no." Wolfwood moaned.

Johan turned and found that Vash the Stampede was weeping as he was weeping, Vash went over to Johan and placed his hand on his shoulder. Vash as comforting Johan with his own form of kindness. 

"I understand." He wept, "It must have been so hard for you."

Johan's jaw dropped with his puzzled expression, "Is this man really a legendary gunman?" he thought, but he regained himself and laid his hand on Vash's shoulder.

"It's alright Vash." Johan comforted, "At the time I was already a Gundam Pilot, trained to take care of myself. I had to take my Gundam and head to Earth in order to fulfill a promise to both my mother and father."

"What was that promise?" Vash asked as his weeping began to subside

"I promised my mother to restore her homeland and I promised my dad to bring down the force of oppression, the United Earth Sphere Alliance. I kept my promises."

Johan turned and continued to explain as he lead them to the mobile suit bay, "In this time of peace," he said, "there's no place for soldiers like myself except here in the Office of Preventer. An organization that is dedicated to putting out small flames before they become wildfires… in a metaphorical sense."

Meryl heard this explanation but said, "It's still hard to believe that all of you are just boys."

"We get that a lot." They came to a door, "Well," Johan said, "This is the place." 

q 

The doors to the mobile suit bay opened with a hiss of air and the stench of oil, welded metal and sweat filled the nostrils of the Peace Guns. They couldn't see through the doorway, but they could see the walkway that strutted into darkness but all they could concentrate on was the smell. It was so erroneous that all of them covered their noses, except for Johan. He simply turned to them and smiled.

"Come this way." He said, "You'll see the firepower that Preventer has under its belt."

Johan turned and walked onto the walkway and into the darkness and behind him the Peace Guns followed him still covering their noses. They walked down the walkway and they found that they were on a catwalk suspended by cables on either side yet it didn't feel as rickety as a rope bridge rather it felt as sturdy as solid rock. 

Though the catwalk wasn't what grabbed their attention at first. The things that really grabbed their eyes like the sun on a clear day were the robots. The robots stood along the wall to their right, each of them side by side like toy soldiers on a store shelf. As they looked they were about to tell the differences between them (they counted seven in all from what they could see) but Johan stopped this connection of logic and began his description of each robot. 

"These are our weapons." Johan began, "These are the Gundam mobile suits." 

He led them to the first one it looked like the Grim Reaper himself but it was as tall as the highest building any of the Peace Guns had ever seen. It stood tall over them like death itself staring out with its lifeless green eyes waiting for the chance to take his victims.

"This is DeathScythe Hell Custom." Johan began, "It belongs to my good friend Duo Maxwell. Nice one isn't' it? Makes you think you're looking into the face of death itself, but the thing about this suit is that it has a cloaking device. Meaning it can disguise itself into the background, which is useful for sneaking around as well as hit and run attacks. That is Duo's specialty."

"Amazing." Meryl sighed

"It looks kind of scary." Millie commented

Johan smiled, "That is… kind of the point."

Wolfwood stood looking at the DeathScythe and wondered how that boy who dressed like a priest could pilot a machine this large. The last machine he saw was one of the Gung-Ho Guns, a man who was said to have nine lives but he was actually a machine much like this DeathScythe that stood before him. Though Wolfwood never flinched or looked scared as he stared at this great machine.

"Next here we have Heavyarms Custom." Johan stated as he walked down the catwalk to another robot that had twin gattling over its shoulders. That was the only amount of weaponry that they saw on this robot. 

Wolfwood had to comment since the gattling reminded him of his own Cross-Punisher, "It may be called that, but it only has those two guns." He said smiling as he reached for another cigarette in his jacket. He took out a single match and was about to light the cigarette but then Johan snatched the match that he was about to strike.

"I wouldn't smoke here if I were you." Johan advised as he stuffed the match into his pocket.

Wolfwood was about to grab his shirt, but he saw that Johan was a kid compared to him, "Why do you say that?" He asked trying to keep his cool even though he wanted to strangle him because he had been a few hours without smoking.

"If you smoke in here," Johan advised, "Then you'd start a fire and that would suck up all our air and crush the ship from the inside like an empty beer can."

Wolfwood's eyes widened with realization then he smiled. He thought back to the orphans that he had in his church outside of a city called December. He thought about their smiling faces but then he knew that none of them had family. This boy before him was just like those orphans, and as a matter of fact so are all of these kids known as Gundam Pilots. Though the part that he didn't like about this was that these kids grew up to be as deadly as he is, perhaps even more with these weapons.

"As I was saying." Johan started up again, "The Heavyarms Custom has more weapons than what you see. Throughout it's body it has compartments that open up to reveal chamber upon chamber of micro missiles. In total the Heavyarms Custom has enough destructive power to wipe out a small city."

"And you trust a weapon of that power to someone that young?" Vash asked looking up at the Heavyarms.

"I do wish that you'd stop bringing up our age, Vash." Johan answered with annoyance, "but you have to understand something about the pilot of this suit, Trowa Barton. He's been a soldier since the day he was born."

"It's such a sad life to live." Vash sighed

"It's the only way he knows how to live." Johan moved down the catwalk, "And here we have the Sandrock Custom."

The next robot looked as armored as a knight of some King Arthur story, though at the same time it didn't. The reason for that was because the Peace Guns could see the giant curved blades that were mounted on it's back.

"The Sandrock," Johan reported, "May not look like anything much but it has been designed purely for strength and armor. It is tough though it is also lethal since those blades can cut through the strongest metal like cotton floss." 

"It is impressive." Wolfwood commented, "Most of these machines that I've seen are magnificent. They're even more magnificent than the tales we have of lost technology. But this technology you have isn't lost, it's standing here right in front of us."

"That's right. And next to the Sandrock we have the Nataku."

This robot looked like a metallic samurai, though they couldn't see it's arms because they saw what looked like flat snake heads on each side of it that were connected to red tubes that ran in a loop up and back down to the snake head. 

"This suit." Johan said, "Can only be used by a pilot whose is advanced in martial arts. Since it was built for hand to hand techniques against other mobile suits. Though it does have long range weapons."

"What about those things at its sides?" Vash asked leaning over the catwalk

"Those are what we call Dragon Fangs." Johan explained, "They can extend out to about 100 feet."

"How long?" Vash asked getting off the catwalk

Johan estimated, "From where I'm standing to where the door is." He pointed down the catwalk to the door that they came through, to Vash it looked a long way for an arm to reach. But if what Johan says is true then this robot can do some serious damage if one were to get too close.

"Next." Johan's tour began again, "We have the Gundam Clockwork."

The Clockwork was like a combination of the Heavyarms and the DeathScythe from what the Peace Guns could see.

"This one has the features of both the DeathScythe Hell and the Heavyarms. Packed with a great amount of weaponry and a cloaking device it is also useful for hit and run attacks as well as heavy artillery. Next we have the Tallgeese III."

The Peace Guns looked and saw the Tallgeese. It was enormous, it looked larger that the other suits but they figured that there was a reason for that. They saw that each suit was designed for a certain kind of tactic, such as the Nataku for close hand combat and so on. So this Tallgeese must have been built for a certain function. But why was it called three, they wondered.

"The reason why it's called Tallgeese III." Johan explained given them a brief history on this suit, "is because this was the prototype suit for the Gundams. But when it was first built Zechs Marquise otherwise known as Milliardo Peacecraft piloted this suit. Then this suit was destroyed and then rebuilt as the Tallgeese II and after the war it was destroyed again but Milliardo collected the pieces of the suit and rebuilt it as the Tallgeese III."

"Damn." Wolfwood smirked, "This thing has taken a hell of a beating."

"You better believe it." Johan laughed, "Now, last but certainly not least. We have mine, the Gundam Ryu."

This robot stood like a metallic devil or angel with its different sets of wings spread out and its shield at its side.

"This was the suit that I designed." Johan said, "This suit was upgraded about three times. It had bird mode, mobile suit mode and dragon mode."

"What does all that do?" Millie asked

"Bird mode is when the suit transforms into a plane, which is used purely for transportation. The mobile suit form is what you see before you that is used purely for fighting, whether that's long distance or hand to hand combat. But Dragon mode is a combination of bird and mobile suit mode. It can fly like a plan but it can also be used to attack while it flies." 

Johan cleared his throat; he knew that he had been doing a lot of touring and explanation.

"Well." He smiled, "That's enough technical babble for now. I'll show you four to your rooms."

"I agree." Millie said sweetly, "You've been talking an awful lot."

Johan stepped close to Millie though he was close enough to Vash to hear this, "Am I getting through to this woman?" He asked himself

Millie had a smile that stretched from ear to ear, "I'm kind of sleepy right now could you show us to our rooms."

"I really am not getting through to her." He shook his head, "Walk this way."

He led them away from the stench of oil, welded metal and sweat back into the "fresh air" of the hallways and lead them to their rooms. Even though they were shown their separate rooms they began to collect in one room, which happened to be Vash's room. 

q 

Johan had left them to go do whatever he was working on while he waited to arrive at Colony X-18999.

Back at Vash's room the Peace Guns were talking amongst themselves. 

"This is an unusual place." Meryl commented, "It's strange though, I feel as though I'm at home here."

"Me too." Vash smiled, "Though it still bugs me that kids that young could be taking on jobs this dangerous and deadly."

"My feelings too Vash." Wolfwood added, "I've dedicated my life so that other children wouldn't have to grow up to be like me. Now I find that in a different world there are kids who are younger and deadlier than the minions of Knives!" 

He shouted and pounded his fist on the table.

"Calm down Wolfwood." Millie ordered, "What's done is done. Like Mr. Rodriguez said, this is the only way they know how to live. We can't change that."

"I know." Wolfwood moaned, "But how can they just accept this so easily?"

"Perhaps." Vash supposed, "They're happy this way and we just don't see that." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: Here is where I wanted to have that interaction between the _Peace Guns_ and the Gundam Pilots. However this chapter is mostly explanations on different topics. Such as Vash telling his story about his life on the planet Gunsmoke and Johan telling about the Gundams and their abilities. But the thing that I really liked about this chapter as at the end when the Peace Guns still see the Gundams as boys who live the lives of soldiers, but then Vash realizes that they must be happy the way that they are. Another part that I liked is the nickname that I came up with for Wolfwood since the rest of the main characters already have gunslinger-like names I had to think of one for Wolfwood and I came up with Undertaker. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	3. Sharing Worlds

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 3: Sharing Worlds

q 

Somewhere in the hallways of the Peace Million, Johan was working in the weapons lab. This lab is basically what it says it is, it's a lab where one could engineer different kinds of weapons. As a matter of fact it was here that Johan made his Outsider revolver but now he was working on something special. The lab was about the size of a small room, except for the steel walls, floor and ceiling (like most of the places on Peace Million) with workbenches stretching across the walls from one side of the door to the other. 

The lab smelled of fresh metal and fresh ozone generated by the electrical sparks of whatever was previously created here. 

He sat under a fluorescent lamp with parts of miscellaneous items ranging from transistors, capacitors, and circuit boards that were scattered across the workbench. In front of him in a clearing of all this junk and debris was his project. Even though it wasn't done, one could make out its shape. It was a long cylinder like object with it's side open to show a mesh of circuit boards like a wafer of some flavor with each circuit board close together. 

As he was working on this cylinder object, he suddenly had an idea, one that involved this new guest of theirs, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Though that idea would have to wait until this project was done. 

He brought down the cover for this cylinder object. He was done, even though he didn't exactly know how long it took to make this thing because when he works on things like these days might seem like minutes and hours may seem like seconds. 

He lifted the cylinder up like the hilt of a sword, he looked down and saw a large red button. He looked at it with a fascination as if the button might be some kind of self-destruct device, with one push everything would be gone, except this isn't a bomb that he held in his hands. He reached up to the red button with his thumb and gently pushed it down, and he felt sudden vibration within the cylinder. As if there was a centrifugal engine that was spinning round and round within the cylinder. 

At the end of the cylinder came a great green light, though it wasn't the sickening green hue as the beam weapons of the Gundams it was a warm light that made Johan feel good to look at it. The light came out in a beam of light like a flashlight, except the light stopped a foot or so above Johan's head like the blade of a sword. 

Johan looked into the light and felt the vibrations within the cylinder but it wasn't out of control. It felt like he was holding a fly within his hands but he could still feel the vibration radiate through the metal casing of the cylinder. 

This is what he had created, a handheld version of the beam saber. Same design as the standard issue beam saber, except this was wielded by one man. 

"Wonderful." Johan whispered as his face was light by that green hue.

He looked over at a small object he set up, an iron beam being held by cinder blocks. Johan figured that he could give this beam saber a test and this would be it. He raised the beam saber above his head and brought it down with a swipe like an axe to a log. In a smooth stroke the iron beam sliced in two with perfect precision as if it had been cut by a laser, which is what the beam is a laser. 

He brought the beam close to himself again and reached up for the button and pressed and the beam of the saber sank into the cylinder. 

When the beam sank into the cylinder he heard a loud his behind him; he looked and saw his love, his wife Haruka Tenou. She stood in her Preventer Uniform, which Johan found slightly arousing at times, but he felt as though he hadn't seen her for an eternity. He outstretched his arms and Haruka stepped across the lab into Johan's arms. 

"We have interesting guests don't we?" Haruka asked

"Yes we do." Johan answered.

Suddenly Johan thought of something, the idea that he had that involved Nicholas D. Wolfwood. He thought that if Haruka helped he could get this next project done in no time.

"Haruka." Johan asked

Haruka looked up with her young eyes, "Yes." She said

"I'm going to need your help with a little something I'm working on."

"Oh really?" Haruka smiled, "What kind of project."

"Building a weapon, actually it's going to be a small present for Duo."

Haruka smiled and gave a wink.

"But first I'm going to need to get someone whose essential to this." He let go of Haruka and walked out the door while Haruka followed, knowing who they were going to see. 

q 

Back in Vash's room the Peace Guns were sitting around talking about this situation that they've gotten themselves into. 

"The thing that's got me thinking," Meryl said, "Is the tear back at our hotel, what if someone finds it there?"

"I don't think that anyone will come through." Vash said with his arms crossed and laid back in his chair.

"How can you be so sure Vash?" Wolfwood asked, "If Knives came through and we came through, who know who might come through behind us."  
Vash exhaled, "I just have a feeling that we and Knives are the only ones that can go through." 

"We can't worry about that now." Millie added, "We have to get Knives back otherwise he's going to make more suffer."

"Millie's right." Meryl asserted, "We can't nit-pick, we simply have to get Knives back to our own world before he causes too much trouble."

Vash stretched his arms, yawned and smiled, "In the meantime," he said, "I'm going to find something yummy to eat!"  
Meryl grunted, "Always thinking with your stomach Vash."

"Hey, I'm hungry."

"That's right." Wolfwood agreed, "A tough guy like Vash the Stampede has to eat sometime." 

Vash smiled while he hummed his way out the door, the door opened with it's bright fluorescent light which blended nicely with the bright fluorescent light coming from the room. Vash wandered out, he didn't exactly have any idea as to where he was going. All he wanted to do was try to find some place where he could find something to eat or at least find some doughnuts to much on. 

The very thought of eating fresh warm doughnuts made Vash lick his lips with anticipation. He rounded the corner and ran into one of the Gundams. As a matter of fact he crashed into one of them, when he regained his sight he found out who he crashed into. He crashed into a blonde boy with bluish eyes. Vash remembered his name, Quatre Raberba Winner.

"Oh, sorry Quatre." Vash smiled as he rubbed his head. 

"It's alright Vash." Quatre replied as he got back to his feet, "What are you doing out and about?"

"I'm going to look for something to eat." Vash smiled as he licked his lips

"Well, dinner will be served in a couple of hours in the dinning hall." 

Vash's face went into a large grimace, "A couple of hours?" He moaned

Quatre looked puzzled but smiled, "But it's something you're looking to snack on, then follow me."

Vash smiled again as he marched behind Quatre like a toy solider.

Quatre looked behind the toy solider marching Vash and he let out a small giggle. 

"You're one funny person Vash." Quatre smiled, "humor is something that is essential here at Preventer to help our moral."

"Really?" Vash asked still marching like a toy solider.

"Yeah. If we keep our sense of humor, things won't look as bad as they appear."

"That's a wonderful philosophy."

"Yeah. Johan and I thought of that."

Vash paused for a moment and then said, "All of you are some real wonderful people. It feels great to be around this many people again."

"You mentioned that your planet is one large desert. So that means that you've never seen an ocean or a stream?"

"Yeah. I've heard of them but I've never seen one."  
Quatre smiled, "You should go to Earth when this is all done, and you'll see some great things there."

Suddenly Vash dropped his soldier walking style and walked slowly alongside of Quatre, "Someone told me," He said, "That we would create a world in which there are no wars, no killing. An Eden where no one would have to be hungry or steal. A better place."

"Sounds wonderful." Quatre said, "I'm not sure what I'd be if I said that we have something like that here. Though we haven't achieved anything perfect, if there was no threat and no need for weapons then Preventer wouldn't be needed at all to put out the fires."

"But it seems so hard to put that kind of responsibility on your shoulders."

Quatre smiled, "You almost sound like a friend of mine named Rashim. He always looked out for me."

"I can't say that I would blame him. You are still young."

"Yeah. That's why it's up to us to help continue on this road to peace. But in order to keep us from being thrown off that road we've created Preventer." 

"You're basically the Sheriffs."

"That's one way to put it."  
The two of them arrived in the dinning hall, it was a huge room with a curved wall to ceiling at the far end that came up and over them like a wave against two flat walls. Along that curved wall to ceiling were windows as tall as the room itself, which must have been over twenty feet tall. 

Beyond the windows, Vash saw something that looked wonderful to his eyes. He saw space and the Earth, glowing and floating in the blackness of space like a singular marble in a black star specked fabric. 

Below the wall to ceiling windows was a long white covered table. But along one flat wall to the right of Vash was a table that had a variety of foods on it. There was nearly every fruit and vegetable known to man, along with pastries of different origins and types. There were Danish's, eclairs, small pies, cakes and doughnuts. 

"Wow!" Vash shouted as he dashed for the table, he found a small plate and began to pile doughnuts on it. 

Quatre had a wide face of surprise as Vash piled doughnut after doughnut onto his small plate, "You really like those don't you?" He asked

Vash nodded but picked one of the doughnuts and looked at it oddly, apparently he didn't stop to look at the doughnuts. He saw they were covered in different colors on the top, some were brown, some were pink with red lines and there was even one that had green covering the top. 

"What is it Vash?" Quatre asked

"I think there's something wrong with your doughnuts. They seemed to be covered with something."

Quatre smirked, "That's icing."  
"Icing?" Vash asked as he looked at a pink doughnut with red lines on it. He smelled it and then bit into it. Sweet, such sweetness ran across his tongue and to his brain. He moaned with the great pleasure of biting into such a tasty doughnut. 

"What wrong Vash?" Quatre asked concerned as he stepped closer to Vash hoping that he wasn't in pain.

"Nothings wrong." Vash mumbled as he gulped down the doughnut, "These are really good. Even better than the ones I had back home, would you like one?"

Quatre relaxed, "No thanks Vash. I hear that the chef is making something special tonight." 

q 

Back in Vash's room, one of the Peace Guns was a little concerned about Vash.

"Vash's probably off somewhere eating piles of doughnuts." Meryl thought out loud

"Yeah." Millie agreed, "I think we should go join him, there might be some for us."

"Millie!" Meryl groaned

As this happened the door opened.

Meryl's heart raced in her chest thinking that Vash might return with some kind of plate or bag full of doughnuts. Then he would sit down and begin to gorge them like a starved pig in heat. At least that's the way she would put it.

But the one at the door (or rather the one's) were Johan and Haruka. 

"Haruka," Wolfwood smiled, "Johan, come on in. If I had some liquor I'd offer you a drink." 

"Thanks Wolfwood." Haruka smiled, "But my husband and I aren't allowed to drink during working hours."

Their jaws dropped, at first Johan and Haruka thought it was because of their response to the request to a drink. After they stared for a couple of seconds Haruka had to know what they were looking upset about.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You're…" Meryl stammered, "Married to him?" she pointed at Johan

Haruka looked at Johan as his head turned to look at her with his green eyes and loving smile. She threw her arms around him, while Johan held up his left hand and in the light they saw the gold ring around his third finger. It was then that they knew that this brave boy was not only a pilot of an extremely dangerous machine, they found out that he's married.

Millie smiled and she walked over to them, she had a smile on her face that was like that of either a happy nun or an extremely friendly stewardess. She took Johan and Haruka's hand.

"I'm happy for you both." She said

Johan was puzzled then he said, "Haruka and I have been married for about a year now. I'd like to tell you about our story, but perhaps we'll tell you that over dinner which will be in about…" He looked at his watch, "Three hours." 

The COM system switched on and Johan heard Lady Une's voice.

"Johan." She called, "we've just heard from the Desbats and the Maquanate Corp. They'll be arriving here a little under three hours."

"Understood."

Wolfwood sat back in his chair wishing he could have a cigarette, but he knew that if he did he would use up all the air or start a fire. It was this annoyance of the situation that could be clearly seen on his face.

Johan could see it, "I understand you want a cigarette Wolfwood." He said, "But perhaps you would like a little drink?"

Wolfwood gave a small grin, "Sure."

"I'll get the bottle, but I'm going to need you're help with something."

"What?"

"A gift for Duo Maxwell."

q 

Johan, Haruka and Wolfwood made their way back to the weapons lab. While Wolfwood was carrying a bottle of Jack Daniel's, "Crisis management" Johan called it. The reason for that it was a liquor joke that Johan's father gave him. 

Johan offered Millie and Meryl to come with them to the lab but they didn't come along because they needed to catch up on paperwork for the Insurance Society. They not only need to fill this paperwork out but also they needed to explain how they got to this place full of lost technology. Though the real trick or rather the hard part would be getting the society to believe this story.

"So?' Wolfwood asked walking to the lab, "You want to make a copy of my Cross-Punisher for Duo?"

"That's right." Johan said, "With a few slight modifications. You're would just be a model. But I will need your help in building it."

"What kind of modifications?"

"For one, I plan to make it out of Gundanium. It would make it bulletproof, light and easy you handle."  
Wolfwood cupped his chin, "Gundanium?" He asked, "That sounds like those machines you pilot."

"That's right." Haruka asserted, 'The mobile suits are made out of Gundanium alloy, thus their name, Gundams."

Wolfwood scoffed, "It's hard for me to understand the level of technology you have. But that doesn't matter, we just need to get Knives and go back to our world."

They arrived at the weapons lab, but Johan didn't go in, he was blocking the path, but why?

"What's wrong Johan" Haruka asked

Johan turned around to look at Wolfwood, who looked a little shaken when he looked at Johan.

"I want to help the people on your world." He moaned, "We have the technology that you call lost. What if we could give it to you and make your planet into a wonderful place?"

Wolfwood developed a solemn look on his face and placed a hand on Johan's shoulder.

"God bless you child." He sighed, "If it were up to me I would say yes with all my heart. But it's not completely up to me. We'll discuss it later." 

"Yes." Johan agreed, "Let's get this Cross-Punisher done. If the three of us work together we can finish this before dinner."

"Three?" Haruka asked

"I'll explain the details."

He did explain his idea for the Cross-Punisher to Haruka and Wolfwood. Though to get a better idea of how the Cross-Punisher worked Wolfwood needed to demonstrate the different parts of the Cross-Punisher. The long gattling end of the cross, the .45 handgun stores in the horizontal bar of the cross, the control trigger at the center, but the rocket launcher was something that would be changed in Johan's design.

"What I need you and Haruka to do." He spoke to Wolfwood, "Is to work on the gattling and the handgun storage."

"Wait." Wolfwood stopped, "If we do that, have the gattling and gun storage then they'll be no place for the bullets."

"We'll use a design where it won't need bullets. Just follow these."

He handed a set of fast scribbled plans he made while he explained his firepower gift. Wolfwood looked at it and nodded his head but looked confused at some parts of it. Though Haruka looked it over but was confused about the top most point of it.

"What are you going to do here?" she asked point to it.

Johan looked and said, "That's what I'll work on." 

q 

Meanwhile at the experimental colony X-18999, Millions Knives was gathering his new army. He stood tall and proud at the footsteps of the colony's hall (their town hall in other words) while wearing his red skin tight, large shouldered space-aged jumpsuit with his fists at his sides. He looked up at the name he had painted on the side of the building. 

The word looks as intimidating as if someone would have written the word, death. But yet this name, Knives, that was painted in red seemed to strike fear into the only one who read it. Johan Rodriguez, since he was the only one outside of the colony to have seen the red painted words. 

Behind Knives were two mobile suits, one was the stolen Wing Zero Custom standing in the street already making enormous pot holes in the street under it's 18 tons of Gundanium alloy. It stood with its Buster shield in one hand and the buster rifle in the other and it looked as if it too was looking at the carefully written name. 

Next to the Wing Zero Custom was a different mobile suit, it looked almost like the Epyon, though it was different in a way. The only difference in this Epyon-like suit was that it seemed to have cannons near its large yellow claws like a hidden weapon. This suit was called like its originally built suit, the Gundam Epyon. Though it's pilot was someone different than Heero Yuy or Milliardo Peacecraft.

The pilot of this suit was right behind Knives on the steps of the colony hall. He was kneeling on the steps of the colony hall as if Knives was his god that he worshiped and offered sacrifices of blood. This man had long red hair that draped so low that it could nearly touch the concrete steps of the colony hall like a hanging vine. He also had pale skin as if he had lived in a dark hole for most of his life. He had red eyes even though he had them closed as he knelt before his master. He looked almost like a vampire out of an Anne Rice novel about Vampires that exist under our noses. He also wore a jumpsuit that was similar to the one that Knives wore, but it was just as red as blood. This vampire-like man was the second of the New Gung-Ho Guns, Id the Lion.

Next to Id lay his personal weapon; it was a sword, yet at the same time it was a gun. It looked just like the gunblade that was wielded both by the hero and villain of Final Fantasy 8. Its cylinder that held the bullets was as large as a jug that would hold ice tea. The blade would reach a man's chest of 4 feet with the barrel of the gun running across its straight edge. On this blade was the head of a lion with it's jaws open and ready to sink it's teeth into it's prey. The handle was like that of a shotgun, long yet hand the grips in order to squeeze the large trigger. This was the right weapon for Id the Lion. 

"Master?" Id asked, "Why didn't you kill that Gundam pilot that was here? We had the chance to kill him. Why didn't we take it?"

Knives turned and looked down on Id who then lowered his head in shame as if he had disgraced himself in front of his master. Though Knives looked down upon Id the Lion as if he was taking pity upon this mere mortal which is unusual for Knives but he needed this man. It was Id the Lion that helped him understand this universe, it was Id that aided Knives to steal the Wing Zero Custom from the Gundams, and it was Id that needed Knives help.

"Patience, Id." Knives said as he knelt to Id, "If we killed that boy as you so desired then you wouldn't have had your chance to defeat him in a mobile suit battle. And it would hinder the accomplishments of our goals. We must allow them to come to us, for the humans are like mice and we are the cats. So the cats will lure the mice with the cheese."

"I understand master." 

"Now then." Knives smiled with evil, "Is everything ready?"

At the bottom of the stairs was the third Gung-Ho Gun, Dominique the Cyclops.

"Yes master." She said, "The production of the Scorpio mobile dolls is successful."

"Good."

Dominique was a woman who dressed like a gunslinger in this environment that was like that of science fiction yet she looked like something out of a western movie. She wore a long leather jacket down to her ankles along with her broad rimmed hat and the most dominant feature, her eye patch. It bulged outward yet it had metallic teeth along its middle as if it could open at any moment. That eye patch concealed her demon eye, and it was this that helped Knives escape from the care of his brother, Vash and his pitiful friends. She brought him to this place, even though it was originally thought that she died, killed by one of the other Gung-Ho Guns, but she was spared under the orders or Knives. 

"Master." Id asked, "Allow me to be at the front lines with the Scorpio mobile dolls."

The Scorpio mobile doll that they were talking about was a mobile doll that was considered for mass production after construction for Libra began. Though by the time that Libra was destroyed it's production was shut down. Until Knives came along and found it's plans and started up mobile suit production, using his powers over machines. Now after only a few days, they had an army to take on the Gundams. As a matter of fact, Knives wanted to see these Gundams in action. He wondered if humans were as weak here as in on Gunsmoke. 

Knives looked down upon Id with a striaght face that looked as if it was carved out of some skin toned rock. 

"I'll allow you." He said

"Master?" Dominique asked, "Why do we have so few of the Gung-Ho Guns?"

Knives looked at her so sharply that she could have nearly died of heart failure.

"I mean no disrespect, master." She said quickly as she bowed

Knives smiled, "Make the fewest sacrifices as possible. Plus I still have a use for you two."

"I understand Master."

"Now." Knives commanded, "Do you two remember what I've taught you? Why have humans come to possess logic and feelings of morality."

Id repeated was Knives had taught him, "Because humans believed that they are a higher form of beast."

"And what do they do when they sense a higher being?" Knives asked

"Humans revert to acting upon their instinct." Dominique said

"Right." Knives smiled like a teacher looking upon his apt pupils. 

"Get yourselves prepared." Knives commanded, "These Gundams more than likely will have Vash the Stampede on their side."

"Not to worry master." Id proclaimed, "I'll kill him too."

"No." Knives said cutting Id off sharply, "I must face Vash myself." He drew out his dark 45 long barrel, he looked at it and whispered, "Vash the Stampede will face even more pain for the grievous sin of harming me." 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: A while after I had written _Gundam Pirates_, another thought occurred to me. It was about the mobile suits themselves. I thought that since the mobile suits themselves have beam sabers, then why couldn't people have them? Someone once told me that it would be too close to Star Wars. However, I'm not calling them lightsaber, they are simply beam sabers. This is when I wanted to make a weapon for Duo Maxwell that was very similar to Wolfwood's Cross-Punisher. I figured that the two are so alike that Duo should have something like it. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	4. Dance and Duo's Punisher

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 4: Dance and Duo's Punisher

q 

On colony X-18999, Id the Lion was preparing his Gundam Epyon for the oncoming battle over the horizon. Or rather that was coming through the depths of space, he felt the anxiety turn within his stomach. Though his instincts as a solider told him that he had to suppress these feelings otherwise they would cloud his thinking for the battle. He stood at the one of the legs of the Gundam Epyon but suddenly he felt something coming. He sidestepped and there beside him nearly at breathing distance was Dominique the Cyclops. 

"You're good." She whispered, "If you were any other man you would have been killed at least six times over."

Id smiled as evil as Knives, "Though you're just a tad bit careless." He said as he looked at Dominique's brown eyes with his crimson iris eyes, "By now I could have grouped you at 7 times and copped a feel."

Suddenly Dominique looked down and saw the buttons fly off of her dress shits, her pants unzipped, and her bra unclipped at the front as he breasts were nearly about to burst out. Yet it didn't stop there, her coat and hat were pushed off and then her shirt seemed to be pulled off by an invisible man and her panties passed her unzipped pants were pushed down. 

She was surprised by what had occurred, she dove for her coat and covered up. She knelt down to the ground with her coat covering her like some kind of refugee. She looked up at Id and he smiled while he bared his teeth that showed his K-9's. Yet Dominique smiled too and then relaxed under her coat and lay in a very sexy manner for Id. 

"Don't you want to do that a little slower next time?" she asked as she winked

Id's face went straight and serious as a lawyer, "Not now." He said as he went back to looking at his Gundam again. 

Dominique moaned very seductively, "You're not much fun. Why can't we have a little fun once and a while?" She asked as she got up. 

She didn't cover herself, she stood, bra still clinging onto her and her pants still hugging her hips. She stepped over to Id and wrapped her arms around his waist as her breasts pushed against his back. Yet Id still kept working. The two of them knew each other for only a few days. Yet when Dominique laid eye upon this pilot, this mere human she fell in love with him at first sight. Even if she blinked twice and looked again she was still in love with him. Yet for the past few days, Id has been a nonstop working machine. Dominique only wished that he did that with her. 

"Can't you take a break for a while. Everything is done, I think we can have time for each other."

Id gave up what he was working on, since the Epyon was still in good working order. It was definitely ready for battle, he was simply looking for an excuse to not get involved with Dominique. Still, he too was infected by love at first sight for this Gung-Ho Gun of a woman. He turned around and hugged her; her clothes still suffered the after effects of Id's incredible speed. The two of them looked into one another and they lay their lips upon each other's. 

q 

Back on Peace Million, dinner was ready so Johan was gathering the guests to bring them to the dinning hall. He was walking down the hall with Haruka Tenou with their arms wrapped in each other while he carried a cross covered in a black cloth and Wolfwood was behind them finishing up the last of the Jack Daniels with his Cross-Punisher over his shoulder. 

They came to the door of the Insurance girls (as Vash called them sometimes). He knocked and the door opened, there stood Millie Thompson.

"Oh it's you Mr. Johan." She smiled so well that it stretched from ear to ear

"I'm here to tell you that dinner's ready. Follow me to the dinning hall."

"Sure." Millie smiled and called, "Meryl. Dinner's ready."  
Meryl's voice rang out as if it came from the bottom of a well, "I'm coming." 

"I'll get Vash." Johan said as he walked over to Vash's room as Haruka and Wolfwood stood in waiting for Millie and Meryl.

Johan knocked, "Vash." He called, "Vash, dinners ready."

Suddenly he heard Vash shout and yelp as if he had been hit by hot water.

Johan opened the door, laid the black covered cross beside the door and walked in.   
It was in that room that Johan saw something that would be in a category of his mind. It was the category of what are the worst things he had ever seen in his life. This moment in time was one of those events. He saw Vash, but he saw Vash in a different way. Vash wasn't wearing his coat; he looked as it he stepped out of the shower. But he wasn't naked; he was wearing a pair of gray pants almost like jogging pants. Though that wasn't what caught Johan's attention for this event to be put in the category of the worst things he seen. 

He saw Vash's upper body; he saw it covered in scars. The scars were up and down all over his body. He had one in his right side that looked as if he had been nearly eaten alive by a shark. Another on his left peck that was covered by a metal grid that had nails driven into his body to hold this metal grid down, another scar on his right peck that looked like an irregular crater on his body. He had another scar that ran over his shoulder and towards the center of his chest that looked as if someone had tried to cut him with a dull knife. Up and down his right-arm were scars of various shapes and sizes but his left arm was metallic. It suddenly occurred to Johan that Vash's left arm was prosthetic, though when he first saw him that left arm of his was real enough to be as convincing as the real thing. 

All of this observation only took a few seconds, yet Johan was acting calmly as if he was on his way to get a hair cut.

Vash and Johan looked at each other, eye to eye, for what must have been at least a half a minute. 

"Dinner's ready Vash." Johan said trying not to flinch at the sight of all these scars across Vash's body. If his upper body is like this, he thought, then the rest of him must be like this. 

"I'll be right out." Vash said

Johan walked out of the room in a slight daze.

"My god." He thought, "I feel sorry for the guy."

He walked out and leaned against the wall where the black cloth covered cross was laid. He thought to himself that the medical technology must have been pretty crude in his world. He thought to himself that if he took Vash to see the doctor on this ship they might be able to help him or at least remove whatever metal objects have been inserted into his body. 

Minutes later, Vash came out and down the hall a little bit was Wolfwood, Meryl, Millie and Haruka. 

"Let's eat." Vash smiled

q 

In the dinning hall the groups have met for this dinner that has been promised for 3 hours. The first ones to arrive were the Desbats senior staff who had made the rendezvous along with some of Quatre's support troops; the Maquanate Corps. Though the only ones from the Desbats were Kazuki Peacecraft (who has come to be known as Kazuki the Shark), Slayzer, and Laramie. Though the only reason Gandor wasn't there at this banquette was that the office of Preventer under the charge of conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder and kidnapping arrested Gandor. Though the rest of the Desbats merely got probation for Piracy since it was Gandor who was running the show. 

Along with these few members of the Desbats was Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlin. She went to the Eldridge shortly after she had heard that there was another Peacecraft. She had to meet him for herself. She was just catching up with another family member though when she heard the news of another tear she wanted to come along with the Desbats main staff. Maybe she felt that she could meet the Sailor Senshi who came through a similar tear. Perhaps it's because of her duty as a Vice Foreign Minister to meet new people from different places.

These groups sat at the extra long table covered in plates, decorations, and candle sticks even though they weren't necessary since there was adequate lighting in the dinning hall. They sat waiting for the others to arrive as well as the hosts of this banquet. 

The wait wasn't long, the Gundams as well as the Peace Guns entered the dinning hall. The Gundams entered in clumps of two or three through the wide doors of the dinning hall. 

When Wolfwood and Johan entered they both laid their crosses on the wall, but Wolfwood was carrying a black bag to the table. And behind them the rest of the Gundams came in, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Miliardo Peacecraft, Alexandria DeLarge, and Duo Maxwell. Though when Quatre entered the room, the Maquanate's stood and bowed in saying, "Master Quatre." 

Meryl heard this and looked at Quatre who smiled at the ones who bowed, "Master Quatre?" She thought to herself, "How can that boy be their master?"

She decided to save this question for the table so she as well as the Peace Guns and the Gundams and took their seats except Relena she still stood. 

"Allow me to introduce myself." She spoke to the Peace guns, "I am Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlin. I'd like to welcome you on behalf of the World Nation."

Vash smiled, "Thank you. I'll introduce myself", he stood tall and proud, "I am known as Vanantanese Alkanal Sushiro Hoherris Gan Bedovala Blue Starevary Antes Pere Anomitum Dustal Kaiser the Third. Don't hesitate to call me." 

Relena looked at him surprised, either her ears never heard such a long name or she was in disbelief. 

Millie laughed, "There you go again Mr. Vash the Stampede."

Vash made another odd face, "Why do you have to call me by my full name?!" he cried  
"Vash the Stampede?" Relena asked, "That's a nice name."

"You really don't know what this man's been through." Meryl said to Relena

"What has this man been through, miss?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain later. But for now I'll introduce myself, I'm Meryl Strife from the Bernardelli Insurance Society, but I'm also known as Derringer Meryl." She gestured to Millie, "This is my partner Millie Thompson though she's known as Stun Gun Millie." 

Relena smiled, "You really are…" She paused, "An interesting group."

Heero looked this over and thought to himself, "I'd like to see this group fight."

Wufei was thinking the same thing, though he wasn't thinking about Meryl or Millie, he was wondering about Vash and Wolfwood. Since he felt that the women he saw looked too weak to be gun fighters. But of course that's his typical attitude towards women. 

Wolfwood introduced himself to the new people he saw around the table, "I'm Nicholas D. Wolfwood, at your service." He smiled

"What service do you do, Mr. Wolfwood?" Relena asked

"I'm a man of the cloth. I'm a priest, helping the lambs that have strayed off their path and a soldier of love."

Wufei scoffed, "Soldier of love."

Wolfwood heard this insult, in that instant he just wanted to run over to his Cross-Punisher and whip out one of his guns and hold it to this kids head and see how that attitude of his holds up under gun point. Though Wolfwood thought back to the children of the December Orphanage and the kid who insulted him was just that, a kid. So he simply calmed himself with that feeling of anger deep within him. 

He sat down with the others at this little gathering, now the feast and talk would begin.

Vash looked over at Johan who was down a few seats from him and across the table from him was his wife, Haruka Tenou. The two of them looked at each other with some love for each other that it made Vash think of his best phrase, _this world is made of love and peace._ This was the best example of it.

"You're married." Vash stated to Johan

Vash's statement drew a few heads, but when Johan looked at him he knew that he was referring to him. 

"Yes I am Vash." Johan stated holding up his ring hand

"How did you two meet?" 

Johan smiled, "Well, that's a long story but I'll make it short. Back in the days of the oppressive organization known as OZ, I was on earth fighting the oppressive forces there. While on my home colony was my first fiancé, Amara Yuki. I made a promise to her that I'd come home alive. Though while I was away she was killed by Oz, I was heart broken."

"That's just awful." Vash said with tears in his eyes and that same mournful look

"Yes it was." Johan responded, "I was heartbroken, I fled." 

"That's right." Duo backed up from a few seats over from Johan, "He didn't fight that well in the last battle he had before he fled. But I knew for some reason I'd see him again, because the guy's a Gundam pilot."

"True." Johan continued, "In this state of mourning I landed my mobile suit in the middle of somewhere. I sat thinking and I thought to myself that I couldn't fight anymore. I didn't have the reason to; Amara was the thing that kept me going. I knew that if I lived I could see her again. Now I couldn't, but that was when I met Haruka."

Johan looked over at the table at Haruka who smiled in the sexiest of ways.

"She took me in, a stranger with a Gundam mobile suit. Though she could see the sadness in my eyes but she gave me a reason to fight again. That is what helped me get back on my feet and fight once again. Sometime later I asked her to marry me."

Haruka finished, "And I said yes. There are a lot of things I like about Johan, he's wonderful, he's a great pilot like his friends, he's smart, funny." Then she whispered to the girls of the Peace Guns, "He's spectacular in bed."

"Haruka!" Johan exasperated 

Haruka winked, "Well it's true. He was pretty good for his first time."

Meryl and Millie felt a little flustered at what they heard coming from a married woman.

"It's hard to believe," Wolfwood said, "that you two could be a married couple. Most couple's I've seen settle down a lot of the time. But you two seem to have kept going on with your lives as if you're not married."

"That is true." Haruka answered, "We both decided to work at Preventer but in different places. Because it has been proven that when married couples work in the same place and at the same time, there isn't a lot that's accomplished. So I head the engineering teams for the mobile suits and he flies them."

"Seems to be a pretty good life." Vash observed

"Yes." Quatre agreed, "But if there weren't people out there who would disturb our peace then we wouldn't be needed to stop it."

"It's a wonderful cause." Meryl complemented

The main course was served, stories between the Peace Guns, Gundams, Desbats, and the Maquanate's were shared about their pasts, old times and loves ones. The Peace Guns also shared their stories of how they got to where they are now and they were talking about their planet, a world with five moons and twin suns that scorch it's surface. 

Suddenly something came up, and Haruka was the one to bring it up, "Wolfwood, you remember the proposition that was given a few hours ago?"

Wolfwood wiped his face from whatever he was eating, "Yeah. Johan here proposed to give us some of your technology to help make our world a better place to live."

Vash dropped his knife and fork onto his plate and smiled, "Really?"

"If you'd allow us." Johan explained, "We'd be willing to give you some of our knowledge on different things, agriculture, farming, etc. We have a policy at Preventer to not only put out small flames but help out those in need and I think you qualify."

"I think you're jumping to things a little too quickly." Meryl advised, "How do we know that your technology will work?"

"We've been working on a terra-forming project." Relena explained, "We're sure that what we know about it will help you a great deal, since you mentioned that your planet is such a harsh environment."

The Peace Guns looked at each other and each of them felt that this was an opportunity of a lifetime and they should use it.

"We appreciate your support." Vash explained, "We'll allow you to supply us with your technology."

Wolfwood looked over at Duo and saw something within the look of his eyes. His duty as a priest said that he should help.

"Duo." Wolfwood called

"Yeah?" He said

"I've noticed that there seems to be a sadness in your eyes. As a matter of fact I see it in the eyes of all you Gundam pilots. Each of you has a story of great woe; each of you lost something in that war you were talking about. Each of you are hurting like crazy on the inside though each of you bear it. At least that's this man's opinion. But I have something for this."

Wolfwood reached under the table and stood up with a black back in his hands. He set it down on the chair and opened it up. The first thing he pulled out was a black cat with yellowish eyes.

"How did that cat get in there?" Duo asked

"I don't know." Wolfwood said as he tossed the cat aside and pulled out a wooden church that looked like a model for some kind of model town. He walked over to Duo with it and laid the hollowed out wooden church on his head.

"What the hell is this?" Duo asked from within the wooden church on his head like a paper bag.

"It's a confessional." Wolfwood explained, "you know like those private rooms in churches. But this one's portable. You must have something to confess, go ahead, it's on the house."

Duo reached up and took off the portable confessional and handed it to Wolfwood, "No thanks father." He said, "I'd prefer to be the God of Death." 

"Well, your no fun." Wolfwood moaned, "But hey, we've got a small present for you."

Duo looked at Wolfwood and had a puzzled look, "what do you mean?" He asked

"Look on that wall, you see that black covered cross?" Wolfwood asked, "that one will be yours, show him Johan."

Johan got up and went over to the wall and pulled up the black cloth cross. He brought it over to where Duo could see it in plain sight.

"This will be your Cross Punisher." Johan explained, "Very fitting for the God of Death."

"How does it work?" Duo asked getting up and looking at it.

"Like this." Johan demonstrated, he pulled off one strap and the belts came off and so did the cloth. It was revealed, the Cross-Punisher was like Wolfwood's except the metal had a black tinge to it as Johan held it by it's center trigger. As he did the long end opened to show a gattling.

"When you hold it like this, it's a gattling. Though you don't have to worry about bullets, it uses a system in which it shoots out bursts of energy like the buster rifle. But it'll need serious recharging when you run out of battery power. But that's not all."

He held up the cross as if he as going to plant it into the floor, but as he was about to, metal spikes and platforms extended from it's end almost like a tripod. Johan laid it down on the ground yet the Cross-Punisher didn't tip thanks to the tripod like struts coming from the long end of the cross. But as it sat there, the horizontal part opened up to show ten .45 millimeter handguns. Johan reached in and pulled one out and the gun itself was black except for the ivory handle that was screwed on. Johan showed it to Duo.

"It also holds these hand guns in it's horizontal bar. But wait there's one more thing."

He set the gun back into the horizontal bar and the compartments closed. Johan reached into the center control of the cross and the top end opened to reveal an oddly thin piece of metal sticking upward. The metal itself looked connected to the cross, how was still a mystery. Though it was about as thick as a TV remote control. Johan reached in and pulled it out like Arthur in _The Sword in the Stone_. As he did, the metal extended outward but one end of it looked like the blade emitter for DeathScythe beam scythe. And it was, from that emitter end came out a beam of green light in a curve like the curved blade. This was the part that Johan was working on, a hand held beam scythe for Duo Maxwell. Now Duo had the full package.

"You like it Duo?" Johan asked, 

"Damn." Duo smiled, "I like it."

"I made it out of Gundanium so it would be light for you. Here try it out."

He placed the beam scythe back into the Cross-Punisher and the top closed up as Duo was about to take up his gift. He lifted it with a slight grunt though he did have it up to that position for the gattling. 

Johan went onto explain something else, "The beam scythe runs on the same principle as our mobile suits. When it's in the Cross-Punisher it recharges its battery power. Though yours is a scythe mine's a little different."

"Yours?" Duo asked

Johan reached under his white trench coat and pulled out the same metal cylinder he was working on and pressed the red button. And from one end of it came a green beam, he watched the beam with content while those at the table looked at it with amazement.

"It's a brilliant design, Johan." Trowa complemented, "The Cross-Punisher is like a compact version of my Heavyarms, guns in each end of the cross with a beam scythe in the top. And you've constructed a beam saber for yourself."

"It just occurred to me that if our suits can have these weapons, why can't we?" Johan reasoned, "Well, how do you like it so far Duo?"

"This thing's a little heavy." Duo reported

Wolfwood walked over and placed his hand on Duo's shoulder, "Of course it's heavy. That's because it's so full of mercy."

q 

After the Cross-Punisher was given to Duo, the assembled parties adjourned to a little desert. As they were eating on the amounts of ice cream, delicate cakes and of course (Vash's favorite) doughnuts. Vash sat and ate the doughnuts like a "starved hog in heat" as Meryl once put it. 

As they were eating a thought came to one of the Gundams, this thought happened to be Quatre he stood up and said.

"Who feels like dancing?" He asked

A few turned their heads, as well as Haruka and Johan, the two of them looked at each other then looked at Quatre, who then went over to the juke box. He flipped through the selections on the jukebox menu and suddenly a song title caught his eye. He looked at its number and then pushed in the selection. He watched impatiently as the curved arm reached for the CD and began to play the selected song. It started with an introduction of piano music.

Johan and Haruka recognized it immediately and smiled at each other and they knew what to do. They rose and took to the open space where the dance floor lay. They walked hand in hand until they came to the open floor; they wrapped each other's arms around each other and began to dance a waltz to the song as its lyrics began. The song was called "Everything I do, I do it for you_"_ by Bryan Adams. 

__

Look into my eyes, you will see 

What you mean to me

Search your heart 

Search your soul

And when you find me there,

You'll search no more

Don't tell me, it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me, it's worth dying for

You know it's true

Everything I do, I do it for you.

As the song progressed, other couples began to join in. The first one to approach was Alexandria DeLarge. She set her sights on the one that she had a great attraction for, and that was Duo Maxwell. She walked up and stepped up to him.

"Would you care to dance, Duo?" She asked

Duo looked up at her, he smiled and said, "sure."

The two of them walked to the floor and began to dance in each other's arms (even though Duo took a few missteps) as the next lyrics began. 

__

Look into your heart

You will find, there's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all,

I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's worth fighting for

I can't help it; there's nothing I want more

You know it's true, Everything I do

I do it for you.

The song continued, and the next one to go was Millie, she walked up to Wolfwood who was staring at the two couples dancing. She came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her with his dark eyes and stubble face. 

"What is it, honey?" He asked smiling

"Would you like to dance, dear?" Millie asked with a smile that stretched from ear to ear.

"Sure." 

The two walked arm in arm to the dance floor and joined in on this small dancing party. As each of them turned the caught a small glance of the other couples and each of them saw that the other was enjoying themselves. Well, in Duo's case he was trying to figure out how to dance in the first place. Though he just went with his instincts and just looked at Alexandria's smiling face.

At the same time the next couple to go up was Heero and Relena, to both of them it seemed like Déjà vu all over again. As they danced with each other, they couldn't help but feel that same memory come to both of them. That memory of them dancing like this at the Sank Gabriel institute just before Heero had to leave for another mission. Relena simply wanted to get one dance with him before he left, though now she was getting a dance but no one's in a hurry to go anywhere.

The song continued with unbridle passion, unlike any that the Peace Guns have ever heard before. 

__

There's no love, like your love

And no other

Could give more love

There's no love, Unless your there 

All the time

All the way, Yeah!

The song went into its guitar solo and the next one was Meryl. She looked over at Vash who watched the others on the dance floor while he munched on his doughnuts. She kept thinking of something to get enough courage and finally she thought of something. Someone once said that life is short so do whatever makes you happy. It sounded like something one of Millie's family members would say, but no matter. Meryl got up out of her seat and walked over to Vash and cleared her throat. 

Vash looked at her and ate the piece of the doughnut that was in his mouth. 

"What's up Meryl?" He asked

Meryl was having trouble trying to get the words out of her throat, "Would you…" she stammered, "I means, would you like to…" 

Frustration was in her she couldn't stand it, the words were there in her mind, heart and throat but she couldn't get them out to Vash's ears. 

"Would I like to dance with you?" Vash finished her thought

"No, that's not it." Meryl said hastily, then thought, Oh God, why did I say that? 

"I was going to say," Vash explained, "Yes."

He stood up and held out his hand to Meryl, she reached out with her shaking hand and took it. The two of them went to the dance floor and began to dance in each other's arms very slowly as the song peaked in its passion.

_Oh, you can't tell me _

It's not worth trying for.

I can't help it!

There's nothing I want more

Yeah, I would fight for you.

I'd lie for you!  
Walk the wire for you,

Yeah, I'd die for you!  
You know it's true, 

Everything I do…

I do it for you.

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: As I said before that I wanted to make a smaller version of a beam saber for people, I thought that maybe the beam weapons might vary from person to person. So that's why I made the beam weapon for Duo's Cross-Punisher a Scythe like his mobile suit only a smaller version. I thought that if he could use it in his mobile suit then he could probably use it while he's out of a mobile suit. As for the rest of this chapter I wanted to have some romance blooming between the characters and I think I picked just the right for this occasion. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	5. Gone

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 5: Gone

q 

The song was "Everything I do - I do it for you" by Bryan Adams and it was drawing to a close as the Peace Guns as well as the Gundams and their couples were dancing to it. Each of them danced slowly and with a loving affection for one another's partner. The speed of their dance was like that of softly falling snowflakes, it was moving but it wasn't fast but gentle. Soon the song ended. 

Johan didn't want to leave the embrace of his wife Haruka Tenou, but he had to, for he had a different thought for a song on his mind. He slowly slipped away from the grasp of Haruka Tenou and looked into her face and watched her open eyes and her mouth smile. He went over to the jukebox and flipped through the pages upon pages of selections. He felt that there should be a change of mood.

While he was looking there was some discussion among the Peace Guns about the song. 

"That was a wonderful song." Meryl said to Millie

"Yes it was." Millie agreed, "It was uplifting and wonderfully romantic."

"Yeah." 

They suddenly heard Johan call out, "Hey how about a change of mood?"

He heard a definite "yeah" from the people behind him, he looked down at the selections and found one that was just perfect for a change of mood. He pushed the buttons and waited for the song to come on. He watched the little arm reach for the CD and watched it spin up to the selection he made. The song was _Do Wah Diddy_ by Manferd Mann. The music began and then it stopped, which was when the lyrics and the fast dancing began.

_There she was, just a walking down the street signing,_

Do wah diddy, diddy dum diddy do

Snapping her fingers, and shuffling her feet singing,

Do wah, diddy, diddy dum diddy do. 

_She look good_

Look good

She look fine

Look fine

She look good, look find and I nearly lost my mind

Before I knew it she was walking next to me signing

Do wah diddy, diddy dum diddy do

Holding my hand just as natural as can be signing

Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do

We walked home

Walked home

To my door

My door

We walked home to my door and we kissed a little more

It was during this time of a great old song that all of the Peace Guns and the Gundams were fast dancing. Even Heero and Relena, which was an odd occasion for one to witness with this couple, usually it was slow dancing. This was the first time that anyone had seem them engaged in fast dancing of this type, especially to a song such as this one. The song continued

_Whoaaa! I knew we was falling in love!_

Yes I did and a sorta all things I'd been dreaming about

Now we're together nearly every single day singing

Do Wah Diddy, diddy dum diddy do

Oh we're as happy and that's how it's going to stay, singing

Do Wah diddy, diddy dum diddy do

Well I'm her's 

I'm hers

She's mine

She's mine

I'm hers, she's mine, wedding bells are gonna chime

During the solo of the song, Johan as well as Trowa got up and began doing flips through out the dinning hall like two circus tumblers performing before a captivated circus audience. And when the two of them landed back in their places, Trowa back at the table and Johan with Haruka the song and dance continued.

__

Whoaaa! I knew we was falling in love!

Yes, I did and a sort all the things I'd been dreaming about

Now we're together nearly every single day signing

Do Wah diddy, diddy dum diddy do

Oh, we're so happy and that's how it's going to stay, singing

Do Wah diddy, diddy dum diddy do

Well I'm her's 

I'm hers

She's mine

She's mine

I'm hers, she's mine, wedding bells are gonna chime

Do Wah Diddy, diddy dum diddy do

The dancing stopped, each couple slightly suffering from exhaustion, at least some of them, except Vash and Johan.

Vash looked over to Johan, smiled and began laughing like a donkey on laughing gas.

"Why are you laughing, Vash?" Meryl asked

"I'm just happy." Vash laughed, "I haven't had this much fun in such a long time!"

"I know what you mean." Wolfwood agreed, "These kids really know how to party." 

Suddenly the Peace Guns attention was drawn away from themselves and back to that same jukebox. They saw Johan standing there again, he said to those who were at the "dance floor".

"How about one more slow?" He said to himself, originally he thought about his wedding song _Hey Jude, _but then he thought that perhaps something a little more poignant. So he flipped through the pages of selections and one caught his eye in particular. He pressed the same buttons, watched the hand take the disk and the disk spin. 

The song began, it sounded like a science fiction kind of piano, a series of electronic sounding notes came from the speakers. But yet the notes sounded gentle, and then the orchestra's came in with the harps, and violins. It was those pieces of instruments that made this song sound so melodic and wonderful at the same time. 

The Gundams and Peace Guns took up their partners again, this time others joined in for this "last slow". Milliardo Peacecraft (otherwise known as Zechs Marquise) came up with Lucrezia Noin and Kazuki Peacecraft came up to the dance floor with Laramie, who seemed flattered that Kazuki picked her. 

This song that Johan saw was called, _Eyes on Me._ The voice of the singer was a woman's sounding soft and gentle expressing the emotion of this song through her words.

_Whenever sang my songs_

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar.

It was the phrase, "I saw you smiling at me." That set each couple to look deeply into each other's eyes. Even Heero, the cold stone hearted solider looked into Relena's eyes and this was the only girl that touched his heart. He saw a quality there that seemed to reflect something that he had but was taken away from him. He saw that same quality that was there all along, he saw kindness within Relena's eyes. Though she always showed it, Heero simply refused to see it. At least that's what he appeared to be to those around him.

__

My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know,  
That I had mine on you? 

Johan and Haruka simply held each other in their arms and moved slowly on the dance floor with their eyes closed. Not knowing what was going on around them, all they could hear was the song and all they could feel was each other. Johan stroked the back of Haruka's short cut blonde hair while Haruka held her arms tightly around Johan's waist. 

_Do darling there you are_

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you?

Who pinches you softly but sure?

If a frown is shown I will know that you are no dreamer

Wolfwood and Millie looked at each other with their arms wrapped around each other. If they were to admit to each other something one would say that this is as close as they've ever gotten. Once Millie hugged Wolfwood because he was trying to rationalize his actions but couldn't and began to cry. Millie was his support; she was there at his side when he was feeling down. They looked at each other and had a revelation that they needed one another. Because when it was assumed that Wolfwood was dead, Millie couldn't stop crying though she tried to bury her pain by keeping herself busy. Now she knew that she wanted to be with Wolfwood.

Meryl and Vash were having a similar revelation, at first for Meryl it was just her job that brought her to Vash's side. Though after being with him for all those months and helping him heal and standing in the face of those who hated him she realized that this bond went beyond her job. Even though she was assigned to curb the damage that Vash is involved in, but she found out that all those catastrophes that he was involved in was just merely bad luck waiting to happen. But with her at his side, all of those catastrophes never seemed to be as awful as Vash thought it would be. Suddenly they drew closer in their embrace as the song continued.

__

So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you

So darling so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if your holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming

The song began to reach its climax like the peak of absolute ecstasy. But this peak was also a sign that the song was drawing to a close. Even with that, each couple on that dance floor was embracing every last second of this experience.

_Do darling there you are_

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you?

Who pinches you softly but sure?

If a frown is shown I will know that you are no dreamer

q 

The drinking, dancing and story telling came to a close and each party adjourned to their rooms. Except for one.

Millie, Meryl, Johan and Haruka were walking down the same hallway, when Millie and Meryl came upon the door that was their cabin. The looked at the door, Millie was the first to go in since she was tired from all that dancing and the occasional drink. Though Meryl was careful that Millie wouldn't get too much to drink, because Millie does get peculiar when she's drunk. So Millie wen to her room to sleep, but Meryl stayed behind.

"Um," she paused, "Mr. Rodriguez."  
Johan was walking down the hall arm in arm with Haruka, but he looked back at Meryl.

"Yes?" He asked

"Could I speak to you for a minute, in my room?"

Johan noticed that Millie was having trouble with something, and she needed advice from someone, and Johan was that person. 

"Sure." He said, but he turned to Haruka, "Go ahead, Haruka. I'll be there in a little bit."

Haruka smiled, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said

Johan smiled, "Don't worry I've already done it with you."

They parted, Haruka walked to her room while Johan walked into Meryl's room. She sat down on one of the rooms tables that was bolted to the floor, usually in cases of collisions so that furniture won't be a main concern for clean-up. Johan pulled up a chair and sat down with her, while Millie lied down on the bed in her pajamas and fell asleep.

"What is it?" Johan asked

"I know that you're married." Meryl said, "but I just wanted to ask you, how did you get the courage to ask her anything?"

Johan took in this question and was trying to figure out what exactly Meryl was asking. So he told her a general answer, "I felt comfortable with her." He said

"I meant, how did you get the courage to ask her to marry you?"

"Oh." Johan said and began to think about it, he thought about how he stood against the window looking out into space with the ring box in his hand. Holding it and wondering how to approach Haruka. The answer came to him in the form of a quote that was told to him. 

He explained, "My mother once told me, when I was 4 before she died that you must do in life whatever makes you happy. Because who knows when that opportunity may go and never come back?"

Meryl sat looking down at the tabletop under the little hanging lamp that gave off its soft yellow glow. 

"You're right." Meryl smiled, "Do whatever makes you happy."

"Don't thank me." Johan smiled, "Thank my mother, but if I might ask. Is this about Vash?"

Meryl immediately responded, "No, no. This isn't about him."

"Come now." Johan said slyly, "I saw how you two were dancing tonight. You love Vash don't you? It's nothing to be ashamed about really. It's not a sin to love someone Meryl."

"A few months ago, if we knew each other," Meryl explained, "I would have said, that I would never fall for an obnoxious, lecherous, dim-witted creep like that. But now I see something different about him."

"From that story he told, it's almost as if that smile of his is hiding all the tears he's ever shed. But seriously." Johan stood up and bent over the table and looked Meryl straight in the eyes, "If you love Vash, then go tell him so. Because there's no telling what will happen, so live life for the present."

"But what if he says that he doesn't have those feeling for me?" Meryl asked

"From the stories you've told tonight, would he have told you his whole life story if he didn't have those feelings?"

Meryl pondered on this thought given to her by a mere eighteen-year-old kid, yet at the same time what he was saying is true. She stood up with her fists clenched at her sides and said, "I'm going to see Vash."

"Good for you, Meryl." Johan smiled, "Tell him how you feel." 

"I will." Meryl said as she marched out of her room with Johan casually walking behind her. As she marched on, Johan walked back to his room where Haruka was undoubtedly waiting for him.

He walked down the hall, humming his wedding song, _Hey Jude_ to himself. He was nearly on the verge of singing when he came upon the door of his room, which was shared with his wife. He walked in and saw that the lights were dimmed enough to be almost like candlelight. He looked over at the king-sized bed and saw Haruka lying underneath the covered. He also saw that he clothes were on the floor, which is a habit, they both had but they look out for each other's messes.

He saw Haruka smile and watched her body move with the contours of the sheets with the folds and the light. Johan smiled as he took off his own clothes and climbed into bed with his wife Haruka. The two kissed and held each other under the dim lights and the lights of the stars. 

q 

Meanwhile, down the hall, Meryl was gathering up her own courage to go see Vash and tell him how she feels about him. She came up to his door, she looked at it for a few minutes while she contemplated whether or not to go in. She thought that if she told Vash how she felt then he might retract and not speak to her again. If that were to happen then maybe she would never see him again. She was willing to take that risk, she drew in a deep breath and walked in. 

The doors opened and she found that the room was dark, she could only see the light from the windows. She presumed that Vash must have turned in early, but she had to tell him how she felt or she'll never get to do it again. She walked into the dark room and tried to find the light switch, her fingers felt against the wall and she felt a small nub, but there was something odd about the nub she felt it felt like a nose. 

"A nose?" She thought, "As a light switch?"

Suddenly she heard a voice say in a nasally congested voice, "Take your hand off my nose please." 

Meryl looked and from what little light she could see, she was squeezing Vash's nose. She took her hand back, and with a small click the lights came on and she saw Vash leaning against the wall near the door.

Vash was rubbing his nose and asked "What did you grab my nose for Meryl?"

"I didn't." Meryl snapped, "I was trying to find a light switch."  
After a minute or so, Meryl calmed down and realized that she came here for a reason. The reason certainly wasn't to argue with Vash all night long. 

"I came here to tell you something." She said with her eyes slowly looking down towards the floor.

"What did you come to tell me?" Vash asked as he went over to sit on the bed. 

"Well." Meryl paused

"Do whatever makes you feel happy." Johan's voice rang within Meryl's mind

She went over to the bed and sat down next to Vash, she looked over at him and made her explanation, "I've traveled with you a long time Vash. I've come to know the person that you really are, you're not the despicable gunman that everyone back home thinks of you. You're simply a man who gets into trouble so much that it's become your nature. But I've come to know something deeper within you, and it's taken me a long time to realize something that I've been denying."

Vash developed a confused look on his face, "What are you saying Meryl?" He asked

"I love you." Meryl whispered

"What?" Vash asked

Meryl thought for a split second, it happened so fast that she didn't even think about it. She threw her arms around Vash, which sent the two of them lying on the bed together and Meryl whispered it again into Vash's ear.

"I love you." Meryl whispered, "I can't deny it any more."

She propped herself up to look at Vash's face that seemed to be a mixture of surprise and happiness. 

"Neither can I, Meryl." Vash whispered

The two Peace Guns lay in each other's arms all night long, knowing what was ahead and what it could bring. Right now they just wanted to be happy for now because they didn't know when it was going to end. 

q 

It was reported the next morning that the colony X-18999 wasn't too far away so it was decided that Peace Million would hold it's position and if anyone were to go to the colony it would either be by transport or by mobile suit. The reason for this was that they didn't know what kind of defenses they built, so they would sit only a few thousand miles away until the order would be given to go ahead.

Just that morning the alarms went off, the white lights turns red and those who were still in bed got out and headed to their posts. The ones that were trying to assess the situation on hand were Duo and Johan.

The two of them looked at one of the computer screens and found that the Gundam Vindicator was gone. Though they were trying to figure out whether this mobile suit was stolen as well. 

So in that, the two dashed to Heero's room and found nothing there, the bed was as tidy as could be, it seemed that no one was here last night. Still the fact remained that Heero Yuy as well as the Gundam Vindicator was gone. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: There was a reason why I picked those songs for this particular chapter. For one I like to put in songs into my stories as well as a different mix. So we had Bryan Adams, and then we had a song from the 60's and last of all we had a song from Final Fantasy 8, because I thought it would make a nice mix. This would really set the mood of love in motion for a lot of characters. Though there is a specific reason why I wanted to put Vash and Meryl together. It was because of the way I saw those two in the last few episodes of Trigun. I couldn't' deny that there was something between those two. Plus there was the last line that Meryl said; "He wouldn't keep a good woman like me waiting." I thought to myself that either there was something there between those two or I'd be crazy. ON a different note, I also wanted to end this chapter on a very dramatic note such as the disappearance of the Gundam Vindicator. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	6. On my Command

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 6: On My Command

q 

The song was "Everything I do - I do it for you" by Bryan Adams and it was drawing to a close as the Peace Guns as well as the Gundams and their couples were dancing to this slow melodic song. Each of them danced slowly and with a loving affection for one another's partner. The speed of their dance was like that of softly falling snowflakes, it was moving but it wasn't fast, it was gentle. 

This was the event of last night, a time of happiness for whatever loss maybe ahead.

Each of the Gundams as well as the Peace Guns slept peacefully; others slept in the same bed out of love for one another, though some slept along. Yet this was only last night, which was a peaceful set of hours until it was broken by the alarms. The soft yellow light in the sleeping quarters as well as the fluorescent hard white lights in the hallways broke into flashing red. 

As if struck by lightning, the Gundams and the Peace Guns leapt from their beds in their sleeping clothes and dashed for Peace Millions Bridge. At least the Gundams were doing that, the Peace Guns were just following behind. 

q 

At Peace Million's bridge, the situation was being assessed. 

"What's going on?" Duo asked

Inside the Bridge, it was chaos, Lady Une as well as Sally Po and Howard were frantically trying to figure out what was going on and what had just happened. Each of them dashing from console to console, reading reports that were coming in by the pages on each screen. 

"All we know," Lady Une huffed still dashing from one spot to another, "Is that Heero Yuy's gone and so is the Vindicator."

"We know that much but where did they go?" Johan asked

"We're working on that."

Wufei added his own thought, "Knowing him, he's gone in the Vindicator to fight whoever is on that colony."

The Peace Guns heard this startling news, panic began to run within them like the Indianapolis 500 on overdrive. The adrenaline was working through their veins like poison in a water stream. But what was needed now was rational thought.

"Shouldn't you go after him?' Wolfwood asked nervously with his Cross-Punisher over his shoulder (it was like an American Express card, never leave home without it). He asked nervously because it had already been a day since he had a cigarette. Now he was suffering the withdrawal of it. He wasn't quitting cold turkey, he called it "quitting cool chicken", where you only have a little bit of it before going off of it completely. Just winging off of it gradually, this was quitting cool chicken to Wolfwood.

"We can't." Lady Une explained, "Peace Million Scans show an increase in space mines, laser mines and most dangerous of all, this."

The laser mines that Lady Une was referring to were just as they sound, like space mines that rack heat signals in space with explosives inside a laser mine stays stationary. The laser mine sits in its position and using multiple lasers it locks onto heat signatures from a distance of 2 miles and continually fires until the heat signature no longer registers.

This not only surrounded the colony but the space mines as well as the thing that Lady Une displayed on the computers screen. A mobile suit was displayed, though this wasn't like anything that any of the Gundams or the Peace Guns had ever seen. It was like a combination between Oz' Taurus Space suit with it's transformability that was shown on the screen and the Virgo Mobile doll with it's weapons that were randomly displayed. This suit had a Beam Bayonet (a Beam Rifle that could convert into a beam sword as well), and a heat rod that looked just like the Epyon's. 

"What is it?" Duo asked looking closer at the screen

"It's been given the name Scorpio." Lady Une explained

"Scorpio?" Meryl asked from behind the Gundams

"That's right. In Oz, also known as Organization of the Zodiac, we name all our mobile suit models after astrological signs, such as Aries, Leo, Taurus, Cancer, and Virgo. Though the last to bear a name in this line was a battleship named Libra."

"Now it seems." Vash added looking seriously at the screen, "You have one more that has been added to the line."

"That's the problem." Lady Une added as she went back to dashing between consoles, "We don't know how or what it's fighting abilities are, so to go out there like this would be like walking into an uncharted mine field."

"But we must go after Heero." Quatre pleaded, "We don't even know if Knives has any pilots or any soldiers in that colony."

"Our heat sensors found no pilots in those mobile suits. So they're all mobile dolls." 

"That'll make things a little easier." Trowa smiled

"This is a real mess." Johan threw his arms behind his head, "Not only has Heero gone AWOL, but he's going into a potentially dangerous area."

Lady Une turned around and looked at him from point blank range, "That's why I need all four of you to go out there."

"Would this be the time to attack?" Johan asked

"No, simply bring him back."

"Mission accepted." 

q 

Johan stood in Peace Million's weaponry room, a room that held all of the weapons that were needed for hand to hand combat, swords, knives, guns, grenades, and so on. They were laid out along the wall like a storehouse, wall after wall, isle after isle. Johan stood at a table at the front of the isles. He had laid out on the table his weapons that he needed for any kind of hand to hand combat. His Outsider custom revolver lay upon the table under the fluorescent light gleaming with it's silver glow against it's black letters along the cylinder that read "double action". Next to it was its side holster in brown leather. Towards Johan were two golden plated .45 mm hand guns each with a tiger on one side of the handle and the dragon on the other side, Yin and Yang as Johan said it was. The 45's were tucked into a special holster in which Johan could draw from behind or under his coat. And last of all, his beam saber his newly constructed weapon of close hand combat. 

He strapped on his weapons, but before he knew it behind him was the newly met guest, Vash the Stampede leaning against the doorway with his face looking towards the opposite door jam. 

"It looks like you're doing more than just going out there after him." Vash stated, "It looks like your going to do a sneak attack." 

"I'm not saying that now Vash, because I'm not allowed to give you that information. If you want to know what to do, just ask Lady Une and she'll give you your instructions."

Vash turned his head to look at Johan who was dressed in a white trench coat with all his weapons underneath it.

"You've had something planned all along haven't you?" Vash asked with a smile

"No comment." Johan smiled back. 

q 

On Colony X-18999, Knives and the other Gung-Ho guns were watching the sensors as to what was coming. They looked up at a large monitor the size of a theater screen and there they only saw Peace Million sitting as still and steady as a rock. 

Knives leaned on the console waiting for something, while Id and Dominique were behind him anxiously waiting to hear their masters' orders. Dominique looked at Peace Million with her good unblinking eye waiting for anything to come out, a transport a mobile suit, anything since she wasn't' informed as to what was going on. Although Id on the other hand knew that a single Gundam was coming and he was fidgeting with anticipation, wanting his master to tell him to kill the Gundam.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked Knives

"This seems peculiar." Knives commented, "Organizations like this attack in waves, but in this case only one is coming after us. He must be acting without orders."

"That doesn't matter, let me go out there and kill him, I must avenge my family."

"Foolish nonsense." Knives sneered, "That is the only motivation you have for killing the Gundams? You must remember your not human, so put these human thoughts aside Id."

"My Master, please." Id pleaded on one knee with his Gunblade at his side

"Id!" Knives shouted as he spun around, his eyes were narrow and his face was scrunched up with lines as he beamed at Id, "My authority is absolute, we discussed that before and I will not tolerate questioning! Besides I have a feeling that the Gundams will try to come into the colony. So we'll send out the Scorpio's after them and let them come in here."

"I understand my master."

Knives face resumed it's peaceful calm look like a serial killer and looked over at Dominique who was now kneeling before her master, "I expect you both to entertain our guests with a good display of your powers."

"Yes master." Id and Dominique said in unison. 

q 

Back in space, Heero Yuy was flying in the Gundam Vindicator while the Midas system was arguing with him.

"Are you sure we're clear for launch?" Midas asked, "My memories say that we were not given the clearance to launch."

Heero didn't say a word, he kept his eyes on the colony in front of him as it was growing bigger and bigger with each second of flight.

"I think I'm entitled to an answer to that question Heero." Midas stated

Silence. 

Then there was a beeping, and Heero saw in the 360-degree panoramic view within the Vindicator cockpit that one of the mobile suits was coming after him. It was only a streak in space like a shooting star but the Midas system magnified it and verified that it was the Gundam Ryu. 

"Good." Heero thought as he smiled that sparkled some evil intent

A hailing call came in through a small blinking button on the Vindicator's console, Heero reached out and pressed it he knew what his part was. He opened the channel.

"What is it, Johan?" he asked

"Heero." Johan called, "I'm to take you back to Peace Million until Lady Une gives the order to attack."

"Johan." Heero spoke in a firm tone, "I'm not leaving, there's a colony that needs to be protected."

"Then I'll bring you back by force."

The fight began between Ryu and the Vindicator, Gundam against Gundam, as the Ryu transformed into its mobile suit form. It came at Heero with full force like a train on a non-stop course. The two battled, each drew out their beam sabers and locked each other in a clash of swords. As they fought they drew closer and closer to the mobile doll field, yet the mobile dolls didn't attack, they stayed motionless like mannequins but the Vindicator and Ryu flew like falcons in space. They banged their swords against each other with electrical sparks arching across each other but neither one of them fired a shingle shot as their fight drew closer and closer to colony X-18999.

q 

On Peace Million Lady Une was watching the fight and was making her judgement about to give the order. Her face itched with irritation, her face had small droplets of sweat from the tension. 

"Is it ready, Howard?" she asked nervously hoping that the plan will go well

"It's all ready and waiting your command." Howard reported, he smiled knowing the surprise that would hit those on that colony

Meanwhile within the colon X-18999, confusion ran through and among the Gung-Ho Guns, they looked at Peace Million and saw that nothing changed about it, it was just sitting there motionless like a rock in space, while the two Gundams were fighting each other.

"I thought you said they were friends." Dominique stated to Id.

"I thought so too." Id answered, his jaw was dropped open and his eyes widened as he watched the screen with the two Gundams flying and fighting, flying and fighting. 

"Now." Lady Une commanded from the bridge of Peace Million

Howard's hand was like a rabbit on some super speed drug as it dashed for the COM button and his mouth opened wide and the words came out in a loud burst of noise, "Launch the Gundams!" He ordered

Inside the colony, the picture changed, Peace Million was now so close to the colony that the Gung-Ho Guns could read it's Preventer registration number off it's hull on the monitor. 

Knives changed the view of the monitor and he saw over a hundred mobile suits launch from Peace Million like hornets out of its nest. The computer was now over running with identifications of what the mobile suits were, whom they belonged to, their weapons, and their battle skills. It was mind boggling to see window after window pop up with data, it was a computer nightmare for Knives, the data was raining in from every monitor like some kind of proverbial computer virus. 

"Launch the Scorpio's!" Knives commanded

q 

Outside the Scorpio mobile dolls switched on their one eye camera light like a fairy tale monster. Each one began to attack but the retaliation by the Gundams was too quick for them to calculate their battle data. 

Heavyarms with it's quadruple gattling arms it fired at the mobile dolls making them into metallic Swiss cheese. While Sandrock with it's curved blades it sliced the Scorpio's like produce at a Benny Hanna, and Nataku reached out with it's extendable arms with it's metal crushing claws at the end it smashed the heads of the mobile dolls like walnuts. The only ones who weren't attacking were Ryu, Clockwork and DeathScythe Hell. They flew towards the colony in a triangular formation with their Gundanium wings spread out like vampire bats. 

In the center of their formation as an odd looking ship that looked like a cross between a biological virus and a hypodermic needle. 

"Get ready to break formation." Johan commanded

"Got that." Duo reported

"Me too, me droog." Alexandria smiled

The three were flying towards the colony wall at a high speed like a Pelican making it's downward dive to the ocean. They dove with stray laser shots hitting their hulls but they stayed together with the pod between them like a precious egg.

1000 feet

The lasers were hitting their wings, upsetting their balance but they regained formation and still headed for the colony.

500 feet 

"Almost there." Johan said, as the gray shinning hull of the colony grew larger and larger within his field of vision like falling onto a bed face down. 

100 feet

"Break formation!" Johan shouted as he pulled hard back on the joysticks at his side and felt the G force pushing him back into his seat like the drop of a roller coaster ride. His Gundam flew up and away from the colony, as did the DeathScythe Hell and the Clockwork, "Activate cloak!"

All three of them, Alexandria, Duo, and Johan switched on their active cloak. As the silvery pod drilled it's way through the colonies hull. But as it drilled through, the 15-foot diameter hole was being filled with a white paste like cookie dough. This was what the colony engineer call "Hull putty", this was an emergency system that would activate when the hull is breached. This hull putty would act like a fast acting concrete sealing out the oxygen-less space and preserving the oxygen inside. 

Inside the colony Knives, was furious, he saw the best of his plan go wrong, and worst of all to him, he's been outsmarted by a group of kids! 

"They're kids," he thought, "They're not a day over fifteen or sixteen and yet they're defeating this supposedly undefeatable mobile dolls that Id told me about." 

"They're just kids!" Knives shouted

"Sir?" Id asked as he knelt once more from behind him, "Should I go out and battle the Gundams?"

"Yes." Knives said, "You may, battle the Gundams, kill them for the death of Treize Kushrinada."

Id bowed his head as his long red hair touched the floor like the bottom of a long robe, "Thank you, Master." Id groveled, "I will not fail you."  
Knives turned around and looked down at Id who was kneeling and groveling, but then got back up to his feet. But Id saw something in Knives eyes, he saw that his eyes were widened and his mouth was open. Id slowly turned around and saw the Peace Guns at the door that lead to the Colony Hall's lobby. Vash stood hold out his custom revolver at Knives, while Wolfwood at his side has the gattling of his Cross-Punisher out and facing Knives as if saying in a insinuating way, "You move I'll fill you so full of lead you'll be using your dick for a pencil."

At the same time from behind Vash and Wolfwood were Millie and Meryl who had their guns out and ready to fire. 

q 

Outside the Colony Hall the Gundams Ryu, DeathScythe and Clockwork were in their active cloak mode. This was part of the plan, the plan was to get the Peace Guns into the pod that was called, "the virus ship", it's operation was to penetrate the hull of a ship and drill through it and release it's occupants inside it. That is how Vash and the others got in, they drilled their way through the colony's hull with the hull putty forming around them they drilled into the colony's interior. Since they were coming in from the ceiling they had to use the Virus ships cables to get down to the ground. 

Johan looked up and saw the hole with four cables coming down to the colony hall. It went according to plan, they made it seem like he and Heero were fighting so it would distract the Gung-Ho guns, while they were doing that Peace Million would transmit a signal to the colony. This signal would carry a movie of Peace Million staying still while the Gundams fought each other in the same spot. This movie would repeat over and over again on the colony's monitor. Once the time was right, the attack would be made and the enemy wouldn't know what his them until it was too late. And now it's too late for the Gung-Ho Guns. 

But something caught Johan's eye, not only did he see the Wing Zero in front of the Colony Hall, but he saw another mobile suit next to it. At first Johan thought he was suffering déjà vu but he rubbed his eyes and saw that the Gundam was definitely the Epyon. The computer saw that it was the Epyon. 

"Did Treize build that devil of a machine again?" Johan thought

He couldn't think about that now, he had to go and help the Peace Guns with Duo and Alexandria. 

q 

"It's over Knives." Vash said staring from behind his circular framed sunglasses

"I think not Vash, right Dominique?" Id smiled

Vash heard that name before and his mind froze in fear remembering his rough time in dealing with the Gung-Ho Gun named Dominique the Cyclops. 

Suddenly he felt a dull thud against his stomach and he flew backwards through the door, over Meryl and onto his back against the tiny-tiled lobby. Vash sat up feeling a bruising in his abdomen as his blurred vision from the fall saw in the doorway, Dominique the Cyclops. 

"Oh no." Vash thought, "Not her, give me anyone but her." 

"It's nice to see you gunman." Dominique smiled, "That punch you felt was for me back at L & R City." 

"Finish him!" Knives commanded

Vash swelled in fear, his sweat was dripping down his face, and he could feel the sweat soaking into his clothes even though this is an air-conditioned environment. Vash suddenly heard the voices of his friends.

"I can't move!" Wolfwood shouted

"Meryl I feel funny." Millie stated

"My body's moving by itself." Meryl said

The three Peace Guns moved into the lobby and stood over Vash pointing their guns at Vash. 

"I can't move Vash." Meryl cried, her single shot Derringer was aimed at Vash's face yet she was shedding tears, "I can't move!"

"No, I have to keep moving." Vash thought

As he thought that, he heard gunshots coming from his right, which was the direction of the door. His vision quickly looked and saw the shadows of three Gundams firing their guns at the glass. The glass came down to the tiled floor of the lobby like sharp hail. 

Vash quickly shut his eyes hoping that it wouldn't cut him, but the glass rain soon stopped and he saw the Gundams standing outside in their proud glory. While the Gung-Ho Guns were dashing to the lobby to find out what the hell was going on. They looked through the thin twisted metal frame that once held the glass and saw the Gundams, standing over them like metallic giants. 

"How the hell did they get in here?" Knives asked

"I don't know." Id said

Knives turned sharply and punched Id across the face, "You said you knew the Gundams goddamn it!" 

Through that metal frame they saw a cockpit open and down came it's pilot, a boy no more that seventeen with black hair and green eyes. He pointed a silver gun that looked strikingly similar to Vash's revolver, at least to Knives. 

"Millions Knives." The boy stated, "I am Johan Rodriguez of the Office of Preventer. Your under arrest under the charges of theft of Preventer property namely the Wing Zero Custom, kidnapping namely the citizens of Colony X-18999, and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain dead!"

Knives smiled and laughed at him, "Foolish boy." He laughed, "Do you really think that you can combat a superior being like me?"

Knives concentrated on Johan trying to make him point the gun against himself but Johan stood still as a rock with the gun still pointing at him. 

"Sorry Knives. Game over." Johan laughed, "Your mind powers don't work on Gundam Pilots, our minds are too heavily trained for that."

"But I can still control your machines." Knives smiled

A loud metal screech was heard from outside and Johan turned to see the Gundam Ryu pointing it's Buster Rifle at Johan directly. 

"Are you really that stupid?" Johan asked, "You fire that thing you'll kill us all."

"At least I'll kill you, imperfect human."

"Oh yeah?" Johan sneered, "DUO!"

A cockpit opened and another Gundam pilot jumped out to the tiny-tiled glass covered floor. He held out a Cross-Punisher like that of Wolfwood's, he didn't even ask questions he started shooting Knives. Though he only wounded him enough to knock him out, he didn't kill him. Knives went flying against the wall with bullet holes popping all over his body except for the vital areas like his chest and head. 

Id looked and lifted his Gunblade towards Johan, he knew that he wouldn't get a cleaner shot at a pilot. The rage within him swelled like an infected boil as he aimed down the barrel at the Gundam pilot named Johan Rodriguez. He didn't care which Gundam he would kill, he just wanted to kill them all. 

"Die Gundam!" Id shouted

Johan raised his Outsider revolver and fired right at Id the Lion, "You first!" He shouted as he and Id pulled their triggers together. The loud bang of their guns echoed through the colony hall like an amphitheater. Yet, neither one of them fell to the ground from the gunshot, they stood looking at each other completely dumbfounded with their jaws dropped open. Neither one of them made the hit, then their eyes were draw to the floor and their eyes widened as their jaws dropped to their chests. They saw both of their bullets smashed together, heads to head in a metal clump on the floor. 

Johan knew this was the perfect time, he reached under his trench coat and pulled out his beam saber and dashed at Id. While Id brought back up his Gunblade and held it ready for attack, but it was no use, Johan made only one swipe and half of the Gunblade was on the floor.

Id looked at the stub that was now half of his Gunblade and looked at it on the floor. He dropped the remaining half of it with the anger swelling up enough to burst through his veins and eye sockets. He reached back with his fist and was ready to punch until Johan pulled out the Outsider. The nozzle was only an inch away from Id's nose; he could smell the grease and gunpowder from the barrel. 

Johan also drew out his golden 45 and pointed it at Dominique the Cyclops. 

"Don't try your hypnotic charm on me." He sneered, "Or Duo's going to bust a cap in your ass, got it?"

Dominique looked at both Duo and Johan with her lips parted and her one good eye opened wide as quarter.

"How could boys do this?" She asked

"We're not boys." Duo corrected, "We're Gundams."

"Don't screw with me. This isn't over Gundams."

She opened her Demon's eye, the Gundams and the Peace Guns were frozen solid as she picked up Knives and the other weapons and escaped with their lives. 

The Gundams moved and saw that not only was the Gung-Ho Guns was gone but the Wing Zero that was outside was gone as well as the Epyon.

"Mission failed." Johan moaned.

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I felt that I had come up with a very sneaky plan against Knives and his bandits. Make it seem like the pilots are fighting each other so that the Gung-Ho Guns would let their guard down and then when that happens, Preventer attacks. It was a pretty devious idea though it hasn't worked entirely. Now that Knives has escaped a new plan has to be made. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	7. To Earth

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 7: To Earth!

q 

"Where could they have gone?" Meryl asked

There was a meeting held after the attack on the taken over colony X-18999, Knives and the Gung-Ho guns got away. Now the question that everyone in the briefing room had on their minds was where could they have gone? There could have been a great number of possibilities but they need to limit it down or figure a way to find them

"Couldn't' you scan for them?" Wolfwood asked

"We could follow Wing Zero's signal." Howard suggested, "But from what you've told me about this guy Knives, he could probably fool our tracking systems. We'd be chasing ghosts."

"Does Knives even know about the transmitter that's on Wing Zero?' Quatre asked, "If he doesn't know about it, then that plays to our advantage."

Johan nodded, "I think we should follow Wing Zero's signal and see if we are indeed chasing ghosts."

"Agreed." Lady Une concurred, "Howard, find Wing Zero's signal, then set a course for it. In the mean time we should repair the Gundams. Dismissed."

The officers of Preventer and the Peace Guns got up and let the briefing room leaving it only to be empty and quiet." 

q 

Approximately six hours later: Out in space, in the black depths that bridge the gaps between stars, planets and their satellites. In the middle of all this was a small resource satellite called MO7B, a failed resource satellite that was said to have a great deal of resources in Titanium, Gundanium, and even Gold. But alas this satellite only had Aluminum and Silicon, it was mined by the Winner family but there wasn't a great deal of those elements so it was abandoned a week ago, scheduled to be set to the sun in a couple of weeks.

The oxygen inside was still useable and it was in this resource satellite that Knives and the Gung-Ho Guns came to, after the very, very sneaky attack by the Gundams.

Knives had recovered enormously from the bullets that Duo Maxwell fired at him. Even though, amazingly enough, no bones were broken. Thanks to Knives ability to heal quickly her recovered in less than six hours. Despite that recovery he felt even more vengeful and angry at the Gundams. He slammed his fist into the steel wall interiors of the resource satellite that was once it's mining facility. 

"Goddamn it!" He shouted as the profanity echoed smaller and smaller through the great cavern of metal and rock, "I thought those kids were human! How could they beat us, if they're human!" 

Dominique and Id were behind the vengeful Knives staring at him wondering why this defeat came so swiftly. The Gundams were truly as legendary as Id had proclaimed, yet not one of the pilots had so much as a scratch. They were simply allowing them to come to them, the next battle will have to be a mobile suit battle. Id knew this and so did Dominique, given her limited knowledge of mobile suit battles but she still knew how to fight no matter what it was with. She looked towards her love with her fearful eye and she wanted to tell him what to do, to tell Knives the appropriate action. 

Id kneeled once again and made his request, "Master, I humble ask of you to allow me to fight the Gundams in my Epyon."

Knives turned swiftly around in a blur of colors from his jumpsuit, he lifted his shoe backward and kicked Id in the chin, which sent him flying onto his back and grasping for his chin as it bled onto his red jumpsuit and across his chin. 

"Very well!" Knives shouted, "Take your Epyon, and fight the Gundams, after it's over report to me and tell me if the Gundams have beaten you or you've beaten them, understand!"

"Yes, Master." Id got back onto his knees and kneeled like the loyal man he was, "I will." 

q 

"You were going to kill him." Vash stated to Johan,

The Peace Gun and the Gundam were walking down the steel wall-floor-ceiling fluorescent light hallway like two friends, side by side, but what they were going to discuss was less than friendly. They walked with a pace that was like that of a power walker. While far behind them Duo was doing a light jog to catch up. While he was catching up he was listening onto their conversation because he knew that Vash would have qualms about their tactics.

"I wasn't going to kill him." Johan stated

"Then what the hell was your buddy shooting Knives for? And on your command no less!"

"We were simply incapacitating him." Johan explained, "From what I've studied about telekinesis is that when the user is mentally unable or unconscious, he no longer has control. That's what I was doing with Knives, I was simply trying to break his control."  
"But he could have died." Vash stated

"No," Johan refuted looking at Vash with eyes narrowed and brow lowered, "We at Preventer can't kill, it goes against our policies."

"But you were trained as soldiers?"

"Yes." Johan admitted with his eyes widening and eyebrows raising, "We were trained to be killing machines but now we had to revise our tactics in this new era of peace. But it's not us killing them I'm worried about." 

Duo caught up with Vash and Johan, "What is it then?" Duo asked

Johan knew what he was asking about, "What worries me," he explained, "Is what Knives will do when he regroups. Knowing guys like this they'll either wait for us to make a mistake or he'll increase mobile doll troops enormously."

"The real question here is," Duo added

"Where he'll set up." Duo and Johan spoke in unison

"We can't do this with a sneak attack," Johan postulated, "We're going to have to go right for the throat. But I'm going to have to make some add-ons to Ryu."

Johan stopped as the steel set door to his left opened up to the mobile suit bay where the sounds of welders and grinding metal spouted out like a bad hose and the stench of melting metal and motor oil filled their nostrils. 

"What kind of add-ons, this time?" Duo smiled

Johan walked in while Vash and Duo followed like sheep to their shepherd.

"When Ryu was first built I made it to be a combination of all the Gundams. Now it has it's own style. I'm going to add some things to Ryu from Heavyarms."

"Oh boy." Duo groaned, "Like what?"

"I'm going to add some missile packs in increase its fire power." 

Johan walked across the catwalk past the Gundams as if they were the doors of a hallway. That is until he came to Ryu, he looked at it, starting at it and wondering. He turned around and looked down from the catwalk, leaning on his hands against the rail, and watched the technicians, engineers and laborers as if they were ants.

He then saw Howard in his high color Hawaiian shirt standing out among the ants of people, he cupped his hands to his mouth like a megaphone.

"Howard!" He called

"Yeah?" Howard answered

"Do we have any Gundanium on hand?"

"Sure! How much do you need?"

Johan made the calculations in his head for the amount but he needed to be certain that he was right. He pulled out his calculator to make sure that he was on the mark. The number came out: 3. He placed the calculator back in his white trench coat pocket, he cupped his hands again.

"I need 3 tons!"

"Got it!" Howard called from below among the ants of people; he called to someone, possibly the supply officer on the ground, "Bring 3 tons of Gundanium!"

Johan heard Vash's voice from behind his left ear, "You're serious."

"Of course I am, Vash." Johan smiled.

"I'm impressed that people like you could build such machines like these. To us, it's lost technology. All we care about is trying to survive from day to day."  
Johan looked up but not at Vash, "With our help you can make your world into the Eden you dream of."

Even though John was looking up he heard a sound of crying. He looked down the catwalk at Duo whose face was as white as a sheet. He looked as if he had seen a ghost. The red coat of Vash the Stampede who stood right behind him drew Johan's attention. Johan slowly turned around and looked at Vash in the face to find him crying in the most ridiculous of fashions. He didn't even look as if he was genuinely crying it was more like mock crying. 

"Thank you, Johan." Vash cried

Johan thought, "I can't believe this guy's crying this ridiculously. Sure I have when I saw Haruka after I thought she was dead but not like this." 

"JOHAN!" A voice called to him from the floor below the catwalk

Johan looked down and saw Howard was calling to him, and to Howard's left amongst the ants of different people Johan saw stacks of Gundanium on cars like a train being pulled by an electric motor car.

"Here's the Gundanium you asked for." Howard reported from the ground below, "Also, we've gotten a fix on Wing Zero's transmitter. We've set a course for it, we'll be there in about 3 hours."

"More than I need." Johan whispered to himself, he walked past Duo and Vash he stepped up to the chest unit of Gundam Ryu, and reached for it's tiny control panel to open it. The cockpit came down with a whirring hiss. Johan took off his white trench coat and threw it in. He rolled up the sleeves of his black long sleeve shirt.

"Let's get to it." He said to himself. 

q 

The Gundam Epyon flew through the blackness of space like a bat out of hell. It's engines burning, it's pilot raging with anger like a wasp. Id the Lion, the third Gung-Ho Gun was angered as his face throbbed from Knives heel. He wanted to reach up to his face to feel it but he couldn't do it with the Eypon's helmet in the way. The helmet was to help display combat data at a close range to the eye and to give a more 3-D feel.

Within the helmet Id watched the outside world of space as he felt the warmth in his face with each twitch, breath and angry expression. Even when he spoke to himself or to Epyon he felt every surface of skin on his face sting like a thousand bees.

"I'm going to kill them." He laughed, "At last the Gundams will die for the death of Treize Kushrinada, my father." He looked up through space as if to Heaven, "Hey dad, this one's for you."

He smiled as he shoved the joystick far forward, sending the message to the engines to burn hotter and faster. As the engines pushed harder from the Epyon, Id thought back to the time before he left MO7B.

He was standing at the base of the Epyon, with the lift cable down and ready to lift him up to the cockpit. Dominique was behind him; she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him so tight that her breasts were mashed against his back. She didn't want him to leave, but Id's mission was vengeance, this is a battle that goes back to the day Id was born. 

"Don't leave." Dominique pleaded

"I have to leave Dominique." Id said without moving he remained still with Dominique's breasts against his back and her arms around his waist, "I have to finish this battle or I won't live in peace." 

"Come back, to me." Dominique pleaded

"I will."

"That's right I will." Id said to himself still flying the Epyon towards Peace Million. 

q 

"Lady Une!" Howard called, "There's a mobile suit approaching."

"What does the computer say about it?" 

Howard and Lady Une were on the bridge monitoring this incoming mobile suit. It came across the screen like a shooting star. The screen zoomed in on this fast approaching mobile suit like a sniper. The picture enlarged and at first it was dirty and distorted but it was soon crystal clear as to what was approaching them. The mobile suit was in bird mode; it looked just like…

Lady Une froze where she stood, she felt as cold and clammy as a corpse. Yet in the same instance she felt hot and sweaty, was this a rebuilt Gundam by Treize Kushrinada or had someone else gotten the plans of the Epyon and built it themselves. It had to be identified yet the computer identified it as "Gundam Epyon". Lady Une thought about if for split second and sent a call to the pilot of the mobile suit.

"This is the Preventer Ship Peace Million. Identify yourself." She said as if giving an ultimatum.

There was no response from the Epyon, but at the last moment something came up. It wasn't a video from the cockpit of the Epyon, it was audio, and what Lady Une heard made her shiver right to her bones. 

"I am the Third Gung-Ho Gun, Id the Lion." The voice sounded cold, calculating and ruthlessly savage, "I am here to challenge the Gundams. Send them out to me and I'll kill them."

Lady Une responded, "Why should we do that?" 

"Revenge." The voice said, "I am here to avenge my father. You know the power behind his mobile suit, so send out the Gundams or I'll blow your ship all to hell! You have five minutes."

q 

"He said we have five minutes." Lady Une explained, she told the Gundams of the approaching mobile suit and that the pilot demanded all the Gundams.

All of the Gundams and the Peace Guns sat in the Briefing Room hearing this latest news. 

"I'll go this time." Heero volunteered

"Why, Heero?" Johan asked

Heero stared at Johan with those cold Cobalt blue eyes from across the table to Johan's green eyes; "It's only fair, you've fought the last two battles. So I'll go, plus I want to test the Vindicator against the Epyon."

"Alright Heero." Johan sighed, "Just remember we're here to back you up." 

"That's right Heero." Quatre reassured

"But," Trowa refuted, "He requested all the Gundams. So if he beats Heero, then one of us will have to go out and fight him."

"What if he defeats us all?" Wolfwood asked

"Then we're screwed." Johan said, "Up the ass, up the wall and with a twist." 

q 

It was settled. Heero was set out to go out to duel the coming Epyon and possibly even kill the pilot. Because that is Heero's style, to kill whoever is in the way of Victory. But ever since that time when he renounced this style he seemed to have doubts of whether he should kill anyone for anything. Though what about this pilot who has threatened to destroy the ship Peace Million, will Heero have to kill him as well?

"Ready Midas?" Heero asked as he sat in the pilots' seat

"All systems are ready Heero." Midas stated, "The doors are open, you may launch when ready." 

"Roger that." Heero said, "Launching."

The Vindicator launched from the mobile suit bay like the Epyon, a bat out of hell. The view inside the cockpit changed from the dismal oil stained gray walls of the mobile suit bay to the blackness of space with the Earth glowing in the background. Heero sped along towards the incoming Epyon. 

The Midas zoomed in on the Epyon as it began to transform into its mobile suit stage. As it did Heero went directly to his Buster rifle, there was no time for small talk in this matter. The only thing to do was fight, as an old proverb stated, "There's a time to fight and a time to win". The time came, the battle between The Vindicator and the Epyon began. 

Neither one of the pilot's spoke to each other, but as Heero went for the Vindicator's buster shield, the Epyon whipped out its heat rod and pulled it away from the grasp of the Vindicator. 

Finally, a voice came through, "We don't need this." 

Heero, said only one thing to the Midas, "Let me fight on my own this time."

"As you wish, Heero Yuy." Midas said

On the other side of this small battlefield, Id was speaking to the Epyon, "Epyon," He said, "Help me kill the Gundam. After he and the other Gundams are dead, then my father will be avenged."

"Let's start." Heero stated

q 

Back on Peace Million, the plan was put into action. The plan this time was that while the pilot of the Epyon was fighting Heero, more than likely the Zero system would come on and his mind would be occupied by it. This is where Vash comes in, using his powers he would read the mind of the pilot to find out who he is and where Knives is going. 

The remaining Gundams and the Peace Guns were waiting for the plan to work. Each of them sat on one chair on Peace Million's bridge, hoping that this "half-baked plan" as Wufei called it, would work. 

"Are you getting anything Vash?" Quatre asked

It was known that Vash is telepathic, so he could read minds.

Vash was sitting next to Quatre with his eyes closed so shut that all Vash could see was never ending darkness. He was concentrating so hard that he couldn't hear Quatre's question, he simply kept thinking on the mind of the pilot. 

From Vash's point of view, hearing people's minds (as he saw fit) sounded a lot like being in a crowded room at a party. He sifted through the voices of the people on Peace Million and honed in on the two minds in space, Heero and Id. 

He heard their thoughts

"Come on, find out where the enemy is." Heero pleaded 

"Die Gundams, Die!" Id shouted both verbally and in the depths of his one-track mind. 

"Where is Knives?" Vash wondered, "Where could he be? We have to find him."

Vash began to feel the sides of his head begin to pound like a slow banging jack hammer or a gun being fired very slowly between each round.   
BANG! BANG!  
"Where is he?!" Vash shouted in his mind

He began to curl up, his teeth began to show and he began to groan as the thought in Id's mind became so clear to Vash. He heard a thought… no it was a conversation between Id the Lion and Knives. What was it? Vash wondered

"I'm going to go to Death Valley." Vash heard Knives say

"Death Valley." Vash spoke 

He broke his own concentration as his body began to uncurl and his arms were thrown down to the floor, his head tilted back, sweat running down his face, his breath erratic and his head as dizzy as a carnival ride. The thought had been taken, now they knew where they were going.

"Death Valley." Vash exhaled, he swallowed his own saliva, "Death Valley."

Lady Une immediately knew where they were going, "Plot a course to Earth, prepare the mobile suit carrier and Gundams to your suits!!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" A crewmember shouted as the door opened and he dashed out to prepare the Gundams for battle.

"Understood!" The Gundams spoke in unison as they dashed out the door to the mobile suit bay. 

Lady Une reached down to open a COM signal for Heero, "Heero, we have the location!"

"Understood." Heero responded coldly, "Midas, deploy all missiles at the Epyon."

"Understood, Heero Yuy. Deploying all missiles at Gundam mobile suit Epyon."

The Vindicator opened all it's missile bays like a spider displaying its fangs before it sinks them into its victim. The missiles launched out of their bays in a hailstorm of weapons at the Epyon. 

The Epyon tried to evade the missiles, but there were simply too many of them, they came at him like an unavoidable typhoon at full speed. Yet he still tried to out maneuver them, he shoved the cockpit controls forward as hard as he could, sending the output of the engines to their maximum output but it was simply no use, foot by foot the missiles caught up with him and the explosion happened. 

The dust, smoke and debris cleared and the Epyon was left in pieces. It's arms 30 feet away from the chest cavity, the legs ripped off, it's shield and heat rod in tatters, and the chest cavity damaged all to hell, yet the cockpit was untouched.

"Mission Complete." Heero Yuy stated and then started to laugh like a crazed mad man who has completed his next murder. 

q 

The Vindicator brought back the Epyon and it's pieces. The reason was that protocol stated that the office of Preventer must confiscate any mobile suit parts that are essential to its function. So Heero Yuy was following the protocols, and now that the battle is both lost and won the new mission may be set up on capturing or perhaps even killing the new enemy, Million's Knives.

Heero dragged the Epyon in using one of it's attach cables, which is used to haul large pieces of debris like a truck hauling a load. The Vindicator came into the massive mobile suit bay where the Gundams were being loaded into a mobile suit carrier that was similar to that of the mobile doll carriers. It was a long rectangular ship with opening doors at its base, where the Gundams were being loaded, one by one. 

The Vindicator landed on it's feet with a soft thud while the Epyons Gundanium body came down with a loud crunch like metal smashing and scrapping against metal. It slid as it came in along the mobile suit bay floor leaving its scratches behind it like snail slime. 

The loud metallic crunch and screech caught the attention of the Gundam Pilots, they watched as the severely damaged Epyon came close to the mobile suit carrier. With each second and excruciatingly painful sound the Epyon came closer sliding along the metal floor. Until it stopped just less than 10 feet away from the mobile suit carrier that was loading the Gundams. 

Relief, Each of the Gundams exhaled knowing that if the Epyon had crashed into the mobile suit carrier it would have caused massive explosions within the mobile suit bay. The Gundam pilots would have died, and the chain reaction could have caused Peace Million to go up in smoke. It didn't, the Epyon's chest cavity lay in ruins, with its paint flecking off of it like peeling skin, carbon scoring all over it's chest cavity and it's limbs where the Gundam Vindicator stood. 

The relief was short lived as the cockpit opened and out came the Third Gung-Ho Gun, Id the Lion. He came out in one swift motion like a river at high speed but he was in terrible shape, his hair messy like moss, blood was oozing down his face and his jumpsuit in shreds. In his hand he held his newly built gunblade, it came out in a silver flow like mercury and it stopped with it's barrel and sights pointing at one of the Gundam pilots. The one who was at the end of those sights was the pilot of the Clockwork, Alexandria DeLarge.

"DIE! GUNDAM!" Id screamed, "DIE!" His finger reached up and pulled the trigger back. 

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: This was another chapter that I wanted to end on a dramatic note. However what will happen in the next chapter will have to do with the character named "Alexandria DeLarge", what will happen to her might shock you a little bit. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	8. Id the Lion

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 8: Id the Lion

q 

The relief was short lived as the cockpit opened and out came the Third Gung-Ho Gun, Id the Lion. He came out in one swift motion like a river at high speed but he was in terrible shape, his hair messy like moss, blood was oozing down his face and his jumpsuit in shreds. In his hand he held his newly built gunblade, it came out in a silver flow like mercury and it stopped with it's barrel and sights pointing at one of the Gundam pilots. The one who was at the end of those sights was the pilot of the Clockwork, Alexandria DeLarge.

"DIE GUNDAM!" Id screamed, "DIE!" His finger reached up and pulled the trigger

Id didn't care who he was aiming at he just wanted to kill someone. For not only had he failed the battle but he also received his final orders. Before he was captured he made a call to MO7B to make his report to Knives.

"You failed me, Id." Knives insulted

"But Master, I did not know of their other mobile suit."

"No excuses! You're not even worth using my powers to kill. I'll let the Gundams kill you."

"Master!"

Id called and called, but no answer came though to the Epyon. 

"Damn it!" Id cursed as he was reloading his gunblade while being pulled into Peace Millions mobile suit bay. The chamber was fully loaded and now was the time to use it.

He waited through the sheer humiliation of being dragged up to the bay and the very fact of being captured. He felt it land and hear the suit make its loud scraps between the floor and it's hull. They echoed through the entire cockpit, it was so unbearable that Id threw his helmet off and covered his ears but that loud screech still came through.   


EEEEE!

Finally the screeching stopped, but the sounds drove Id to madness, it was this constant sound that pierced through his eardrums. He wanted to scream and to kill.

Kill. Kill. Kill

That thought was running through his mind like a train at full speed. 

He opened the cockpit door and scrambled his way to the top with the gunblade in his hand.

"DIE GUNDAMS! DIE!" He screamed

His sights were set upon the first pilot that he could see. The pilot that came into his sights was Alexandria DeLarge. The long barrel sight of the gunblade was right in the center of her head. She rose her hands showing that she wasn't armed. Id reached his finger forward to the trigger and felt its cold steel; he could feel its weight as he pulled it back. The hammer came back and with one more tug the hammer would come down and blast the bullet out of the barrel sending it at the unarmed Gundam. 

Vash the Stampede was standing upon the catwalk when he watched the Epyon skid into the bay and watched as Id the Lion popped out of the cockpit with the Gunblade in his hand. Vash drew out his .45 long barrel and from his distance of 30 feet away and 45 feet up he took aim at the gunblade and drew back the hammer. 

In the same instant Johan drew out his Outsider and aimed it at the gunblade from his distance of 35 feet away and 15 feet down. He pulled back the hammer with his sights set on one part of the gunblade hoping that this shot will work. 

Both their hammers were pulled back; both tugged their triggers and so did Id the Lion. 

BANG!

The trio of bullets flew out of their barrels and to their targets. The bullets from Vash and Johan, hit the barrel of Id's gunblade. It pierced through it on both sides leaving it to look like it had exploded from the inside, like a firecracker. 

Id knew that the heat from the bullets would make the gunblade explode. IT would then blow up in his hand and he would have to get someone to open ketchup bottles for him for the rest of his life. He took the gunblade and threw it to the steel floor below and watched it explode sending its pieces each direction like a pineapple grenade. The only thing to figure out was, did Id's bullet hit the target?

The Gundams and the Peace Guns looked towards Id's target, Alexandria DeLarge. What they saw exceeded their expectations. Both the Gundams and the Peace Guns expected to see Alexandria bending over, screaming and cradling a bloody nub that used to be her left hand and wrist. Instead they saw Alexandria still standing with her arms raised. Her left wrist was a nub but it was a nub of metal, wires and blue sparks. 

"My God." Quatre gasped clasping his hand to his mouth, "What are you?"

q 

In Peace Million's Sick Bay, Alexandria was there having her arm healed or rather, fixed. 

Sickbay was like that of a first rate hospital. It took up part of one floor of Peace Million, since there was no telling what kinds of casualties that would happen on any given day. Though this wasn't a human casualty this was nothing more than a replacement part operation. 

Alexandria sat in a square completely white room with her nub of a left hand with Lady Une across the table and a set of three replacement hands on the table. Each hand was like Alexandria's, dainty, delicate, tough and synthetic; the steel rims that circulated the wrist joint of each hand reflected that quality. 

"That right, baunching bastard blew me hand off." Alexandria cursed, "I really like that hand."

"Don't worry." Lady Une assured, "We have plenty of spare parts."

Alexandria smiled that stretched from ear to ear, yet her eyes narrowed, "Right, right."

She looked as though she would start to laugh like some kind of absurd James Bond villain, but she didn't. 

Lady Une reached across the table for Alexandria's rub of a hand; she pulled it towards herself like a fortuneteller reading palms. Except Lady Une was looking at the damaged nub. She scrutinized it like a scientist looking into a microscope. 

"Hmm." Lady Une said, "Looks like he hit your wrist. We're going to have to replace the arm."

"Damn." Alexandria sighed.

Lady Une got up from her chair and went to one of the storage cabinets at the far end of the room nearest to the door. She opened it and there in that cabinet were body parts, arms, legs, and hands all stored into the cabinet like a gun rack. She reached din and pulled out an arm that looked so realistic that one could mistake it for a real arm. Though the only give away was the shoulder joint. It had a thick shaft sticking out of it, about the size of a salsa jar; it looked just like some kind of large thick bolt. 

"I think you might need this one." Lady Une smiled as she brought the replacement arm to Alexandria.

"Ah." She smiled, "Me gunarm."

"You were caught off guard. That's not like you."

"I know, M." 

She liked to call Lady Une, "her m" mostly because Lady Une had been there since Alexandria was a little girl. She explained once that M, stood for mother or mom, depending on how one would look at it, but she only called Lady Une her M when they were alone together. It was her private nickname for her. 

Suddenly, the door opened and in stomped the Gundams with Duo in the lead. Both Lady Une and Alexandria snapped to look over at the Gundams to see their looks were mixtures of shock, fear, anger, disbelief, and demand.

Duo was the one who had the look of demand, his eyes narrow, eyebrows at an angel together, and lips scrunched. 

"Oh." Lady Une greeted, "Hello."

"Don't Hello me." Duo huffed, "You owe us an explanation. Why didn't you tell us?"

He pointed to Alexandria's damaged wrist and then to the spare arm in Lady Une's hand. 

"You do deserve an explanation." Lady Une sighed, her smile fading from her face like quick melting ice cream. She went over to Alexandria to give her the spare arm. She sat down like an old woman as she began her explanation.

"There's no delicate way to say this." She began, "So I'll give it to you straight."

"Get on with it!" Duo shouted

"Alexandria's an android."

Silence, the answer was far beyond what they had expected. Originally they would have wanted to hear that Alexandria was some kind of multiple amputee or something that would at least explain the events in the mobile suit bay.

"An android?" Quatre asked

"To be more accurate a bioroid."

"That's right." Alexandria stated as she unzipped her skintight space suit. She took out her arms and pulled the suit back to show that she was only wearing a white tank top. She reached for her left arm and gave it a small tug. With her hand still on her arm there was a noise that was like a dentist drill coming from Alexandria's left shoulder. Her arm came loose and Alexandria pulled it away from its socket. 

The socket was a steel hole in her side where the shoulder joint would be. Inside the hole was a mixture of different colored lights, wires with the threading that was like the bolt coming from the arm around the inside of the steel hole. 

She picked up the new arm and shoved it ever so lightly and the dentist drill noise blared out again like a stereo set too high. When it stopped Alexandria moved the handless arm around like new. She then reached over for one of the hands. 

"Hey, Lady Une?" She asked, "Which hand should I use for this arm?" 

"The one on the far right."

"Thanks."

She reached for the armless hand and snapped it into the wrist socket of her new arm. She moved her fingers and new arm together as if testing it out like a new car. 

"As I was saying." Alexandria continued, "Most of me body is metal and things, but my head isn't."

"Not even a doctor could tell the difference. Unless the body is X-rayed."

"But she felt warm when we were dancing." Duo pointed out, his face went from pure demand to confusion and fear.

"That parts too complex to understand. All I can say is that, she's designed to be like the real thing."

The next test that Alexandria performed on her new arm was the "gun" ability. She held out her hand and her palm split open like a cleanly cracked walnut and out of this 2-inch crack came out a long barrel the length of her forearm. It stretched out of her palm and then it bend backward resting on her forearm with her finger on a half circle trigger, her fingers resting on a handle coming down from the forearm length barrel and the barrel of t he gun pointed out like an extending index finger.

She released her grip from the handle and trigger and the gun retracted back into the 2-inch crack in her palm. The crack closed and her arm looked as normal as could be.

Lady Une then continued her explanation, "Alexandria was created under the supervision of Chief Engineer Tuberoff. She was another one of Tuberoff's secret projects like the AI mobile dolls, the Gundam Vindicator and the Clockwork. But she was designed to be a perfect soldier like Heero Yuy."

She looked at Alexandria with puppy-dog eyes, "When some of the projects were scrapped, Mr. Treize asked me to take them over. The Vindicator, Clockwork and Alexandria. I raised Alexandria as it she were my own child, but she isn't. Even though she feels like it most of the time." 

q 

In another part of Peace Million, the Peace Guns were trying to interpret what just happened in the mobile suit bay. Their looks clearly distinguished the general mood about them. There was confusion, fear, and suspicion.

"A prosthetic arm?" Meyl asked speculating

"I don't think so." Wolfwood refuted, "I don't know what it is but I don't think that girl's quite human."

"What makes you say that?" Millie asked with a raised finger to her chin.

"For one." Wolfwood pointed out, "She wasn't screaming in pain when the bullet hit her."

"If it was a prosthetic arm." Merly added, "Then she wouldn't feel anything at all."

"That is true." Wolfwood agreed adjusting his Cross Punisher as it sat over his shoulder, "But the other thing that I saw in her eyes was that she didn't even flinch when she was shot at. That seems pretty damn fishy to me."

Vash couldn't take anymore of the suspense he had to know something, "What are you getting at exactly?" He asked

"I think that she's a machine, like the Gung-Ho Gun, Gray the Nine Lives."

"You mean like a robot?" Millie asked

Wolfwood shrugged, "I would say that's the best judgement."

"She is on our side." Vash stated, "So I don't think that we would have any problems with her."

Meryl placed her fists on her hips, "You're pretty trusting, Vash the Stampede."

q 

Id the Lion sat in his prison cell wishing that he made that shot.

"Damn." He cursed hearing the miniature echo in the cell, "Why is it that my mission cant be carried out?" 

His cell was a simple square steel room with one window that was made out of plate glass with small holes in the bottom. It was like the cell that held Hannibal "the Cannibal" Lector only more space like. 

As Id sat stewing in his own frustration he heard a door open from beyond the plate glass window. He expected to see a guard in full uniform to come in and keep an eye on his for the remainder of time he would have on the Preventer Ship Peace Million. 

His disappointment was advent when he saw a woman with long brown hair and gentle eyes step out in front of the glass. She smiled at him without showing her teeth she simply curved both sides of her lips. 

"It's been a long time." She said, "I shouldn't have given you up back then."

This caught Id's attention, "Who are you?" He asked

"I'm surprised Mr. Treize never told you about me or recognize me for that fact." 

Lady Une looked behind her and found a small fold up metal chair, she sat in it looking through the plate glass at the Gung-Ho Gun. Id the Lion. 

"My official name is Representative Une, but the crew calls me Lady Une." She introduced, "I know who you are, because you're my son."  
"NO!" Id shouted as he bolted out from his sitting position, "My mother's dead, I was raised for combat in a lab to be a perfect solider, but my only family is Treize Kushrinada! I plan to avenge him by killing the Gundams. You were with Oz, you should understand what I'm trying to accomplish!"

Lady Une looked down to the steel floor, shaking her head, "Silly boy," She said

"What did you call me!" Id shouted, his shouts were echoed from the glass to the steel and back to the glass again.

Lady Une looked up again at Id, "You're a silly boy, Treize didn't die, he's still alive."

"YOU LIE!" Id screamed

"I'm not." She shook her head calmly, "Mr. Treize and his daughter Marimea Kushrinada are on there way here. They should arrive at any moment, they're eager to see you again." 

Id's face began to sour as if he had bitten into a lemon, "Yes." He stewed, "We'll see who's lying."

A few minutes of silence later, the doors opened and in walked none other than the noble and his daughter, Treize and Marimea Kushrinada. 

Id was in absolute disbelief of what he was seeing, he reached up and rubbed his eyes, feeling the jumpsuit material rub against his eyes lids. He opened them seeing only blurs for a moment and then saw the figure of his surrogate father, Treize Kushrinada. 

It was a long time ago since Treize took Id in, it was back during the days of Oz that Id was an experiment in having a soldier powers that normal pilots wouldn't have. Unfortunately like most of the projects in Oz that made way for the mobile dolls, this one was scrapped and Id was gotten rid of. That was when he came into the company of Treize Kushrinada. 

As Id was wandering through Europe at the time he came upon the mansion of Treize, Id had been wandering through the forests for weeks, hungry, cold, and tired. Even though he had been trained extremely well as a soldier, some skills didn't exactly include survival in the wilderness. 

Treize found Id and thought about killing the boy, but he saw something in him. The same sort of qualities that Treize would find in both Johan and Heero, the qualities of a soldier with no distractions. Id had those qualities, and so he took him in and trained him in the art of mobile suit piloting. 

Then the war between Earth and Space occurred and Treize went to fight on the front lines. Even though he had trained Id to fight, he still wasn't ready for actual combat. During that time news was scattered and vague, and Id had the news that Treize was dead. He heard that and his heart was filled with sadness but the sadness started to sour and became hatred. He continued to train himself in combat, going from battle field to another, making his mobile suit the Epyon and all of this in the hopes of avenging his surrogate father, Treize.

After all those years of training in the shadows, allowing the hate to fester, all of it vanished when Id the Lion, the Third Gung-Ho Gun saw Treize Kushrinada step out in front of the glass. 

"Father." Id whispered he was on the edge of crying.

"Yes, Id. We are together again." Treize reached over for a small red button along side of the glass cell wall, he pushed it and watched a pain of the glass lift upward. 

Treize opened his arms, inviting Id to come to him. 

Id staggered his way into Treize arms, the two of them hugged, father and son. Id began to weep, his tears rolling down his pale face, and his hair lying against the blue noble uniform of Treize.

"Come Id." Treize said lifting up Id's face to look at him, "Let's go, we have a lot of catching up to do."

q 

"That guy was Treize's son?" Duo asked

Quatre shook his head, "That's not really what it is from what I've been told, Id is Treize adopted son."

"I guess it's true." Johan shrugged

"What's that?" Haruka asked

"That the nobles like to," Johan held up his fingers like quotation marks, "Run around."

He meant to say that the nobles like to be promiscuous.

"That's true." Duo smiled, "Those guys get their hands in more bumpers than a body shop."

The Gundams were in Peace Million's mess hall discussing the details surrounding this enemy, Id the Lion. Would he become an asset in the next battle? Or would he simply be another enemy that would be a nuisance in the future? All very good questions but the jury was still out on whether or not Id would help them, especially when they're going on a mission against a superior being. 

The mission is only a day away, that much could be seen by the light of the Earth in the large windows of the mess hall, that is there destination.

Johan looked out through the windows at the Earth seeing how beautiful it is. It's like the moon from space, the moon looks awful from the colonies yet it looks better on Earth. When one is on Earth everything is taken for granted, it's beauty in unappreciated. Yet from space it looks absolutely breathtaking. 

Haruka Tenou came up from behind him and wrapped her arms gently around his waist. 

Johan looked, "Hey." He whispered

"Hi." Haruka smiled. 

The two of them switched positions so that Johan was behind Haruka with his arms around her waist. The two of them stood swaying gently with each other looking at the Earth.

"What are you thinking of?" Haruka asked

Johan whispered, "I'm thinking of how I'm not going to let you go tonight."

On the other side of the mess hall along with the Gundams, the Peace Guns looked over towards Johan and Haruka looking out the windows at the Earth.

Vash smiled, "It's wonderful to see that much love." 

"Yeah." Meryl smiled looking at the couple

"All of us know our strategies, right?" Wolfwood asked

The Peace Guns nodded knowing what the plan was once they got to Death Valley on Earth. It would be there that the last stance would be made and this time Vash won't be along against Knives. He would have support with him, the Gundams and the Peace Guns along side of him. But will they be able to survive? Even though Knives can clearly control machines as well as people, could they be able to overcome his controls, or will they die like so many others because of Knives? Most of all, will Vash choose love and peace once again over death?

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: When the fanfiction.net author "Clockwork Pilot" told me about Alexandria she told me that she'd be an android. I figured that I shouldn't tell that out when she first appeared on the scene, that would take a little too much away from what was being handled at the time. So, I figured that I'd do it here and now since there would be time before Peace Million arrives on Earth. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	9. Battlefield Death Valley

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 9: Battlefield Death Valley

q 

D-Day: The time was now, Peace Million was in orbit around Earth like an old Space Shuttle mission in the days of NASA. Now the Earth was taking over all the views of the windows in the mess hall. The mobile suit carrier was fully loaded; everything was set and ready. Now all that was needed was to reach the window where the mobile suit carrier may be launched reaching its destination at Death Valley. There the final battle would begin, but whether Knives had mobile dolls down there has already been discovered. The entire valley is surrounded with troops of Scorpio Mobile Dolls. So not only would the Gundams and the Peace Guns have to fight there way through that but to face one superior being who could control their machines and their bodies like dolls. 

The last minute preparations were being held in the mobile suit bay. The Gundams were working within the mobile suit carrier while the Peace Guns were being strapped inside a transport called "Angel Feather" within the mobile suit transport. It was the very same transport that burrowed it's way into the colony when the Gundams and the Peace Guns were attacking Knives. 

Wolfwood was feeling nervous about being strapped in like this; his teeth were showing with his lips curled back as the sweat rolled down past his lips and down his neck and his hands clutching the chair arms with white knuckles. 

Millie reached over to Wolfwood's shaking hand, "Don't worry dear." She smiled, "It'll be fine."

Wolfwood seemed to lighten up just a tad with Millie holding his hand. He had good reason to be just a little bit scared of this trip because he never went on trips like this, at least going from space to Earth. Anyone would be fearful in such an inexperienced situation. 

The situation was different with Vash and Meryl. Meryl was shaky while Vash was as calm and still as an undisturbed lake. He looked over at Meryl who was having a similar reaction to that of Wolfwood. He reached his gloved hand over to Meryl and placed it on her shoulder. 

"It'll be alright Meryl." Vash spoke softly.

At the touch of Vash's gloved hand Meryl suddenly felt relaxed as if she had taken Valium and it was already working it's way through her systems. 

"Thanks Vash." She smiled at the 'droopy-eyed-upside-down-hair goofball" as she once called him but now things have changed her viewpoint has changed. She has seen Vash the Stampede in his true form. If this would be her last moments with him, then let it be the best.

q 

Peace Million's Bridge, 

"Everything's ready, Lady Une." Howard called from his station reporting that the carrier was ready for launch. 

At the bridge there was not only the operatives, the chief engineer Howard, Lady Une, but there was also Id, Treize and Mariemea. All of them got to know each other in the past day, it seems that the family had been reunited and now they were working together for a common good. 

"I sure hope you guys know what you're doing." Id stated shaking his head

Mariemea looked up at her 'step-brother'; "You haven't seen the Gundams in action like we have." She said

"She's right, Id." Treize agreed, "The Gundams have rebellious wings, they will do anything to achieve their goals. It's part of being a pilot as well as a great soldier."

"I understand father." Id bowed his head and thought, "But can they really go up against Knives like this?"

The mission began, "Begin Operation: Trigun"

This mission was called Operation Trigun because of the three armies that would be fighting. The Gundams who are fighting alongside the Peace Guns so they qualify as one group. Then there's the mobile dolls and last of all, the final gun, Millions Knives. 

Back inside the mobile suit transport Heero as well as the other Gundams heard the command.

"Mission accepted." Heero stated inside the Vindicator

"Mission accepted." Johan stated from inside Ryu. 

The plan was reviewed.

The plan was reviewed, only this time each Gundam reviewed the mission from the Gundams computer, since it had all the specifications required. Tactical analysis, terrain maps, and the plan of attack. Even though the Gundams knew the plan, there were a few who needed to review it. One of them was Johan because he was nervous about this mission. As he watched and heard the mission described to him, he thought back to the battle at Colony X-18999. He thought about the new enemy Millions Knives and about the power of this new enemy outside and inside the Wing Zero.

Johan snapped his attention back to the screen. The plan was to deploy the mobile suit carrier over the continental United States. After that the mobile suit carrier would make its way towards Death Valley. Once there it would open its payload doors, thus releasing the Preventer Gundam Mobile Suits. Once this is done it's the job of the Gundams to engage the mobile doll troops, in essence, keep the front lines busy. As the Gundams are engaging the mobile dolls, the mobile suit carrier will make its way into Death Valley and deploy the carrier which houses the Peace Guns. They will take care of the head of the Gung-Ho Guns, Millions Knives. 

Johan only saw and met Knives just once but now, he had a thought. There's no turning back now, this is the point of no return. Johan thought about Knives, even if their meeting was short.

Johan was cocky at how he handled Knives, but he thought back to those eyes of his. His deep blue eyes, they were as cold and deep as Heero's. Johan had seen the eyes of a soldier and a killer before but not like Knives. They were more frightening than any serial killer of fact and fiction, Charlie Manson and Hannibal "The Cannibal" Lector weren't as frightening as the eyes of Millions Knives. 

Fear was an emotion that Johan hadn't felt, nor wanted to feel, in a long time. Now the fear was gripping onto him like a squid on a fish. 

"How?" He thought, "How can that monster be the brother of a peace loving man like Vash?"

He reminded himself of that story that Vash told him, about how Knives went insane from believing himself to be a superior being. Even though it's not Johan's part in this mission to kill Knives directly, but what should he and the Gundams do once the mobile doll troops are killed? Should they go to help Vash and the Peace Guns against Knives? Or should they simply fall back and let them sort this out?

"All very good questions." Johan thought, "without very simply answers." 

"Begin Operation Trigun." A voice called through the cockpit. 

He felt the jerking motions of the carrier move out of the bay, now the operation was beginning, soon the battle will begin on Earth. Yet all of this is just another day at the office of Preventer. 

q 

In the "Angel Feather" the Peace Guns were going over the plan as well. They knew that once the Gundams were fighting the mobile dolls they would be on their own. Although Vash decided to make on last minute change, he turned to Meryl and Millie.

"Meryl," He called, "Millie."

The two "insurance girls" looked over at Vash wondering what he had to say.

"I want you two to stay behind." He said

"Why?" Millie asked, "We can be of help to you."

"No, Millie." Meryl stepped in, she suddenly realized why Vash was asking this, "If we go then Knives will take control of us and use us as hostages. We can't put ourselves and this mission in danger because of that."

"I understand, Meryl." 

"How about me Vash?" Wolfwood asked, "Should I stay behind?"

"No." Vash stated, "I'm going to need you and your skills with the Cross-Punisher on this one. But I want to warn you of something, if you suddenly see a bright white light, I want you to come back to this transport, get in, take Meryl and Millie, fly as hard as you can and don't look back."

Wolfwood, Millie and Meryl knew what Vash was talking about, the Angel Arm. He knew the kind of danger there would be if either Knives or him would use it. Though now he was cursing himself for not telling the Gundams, but now that he was rationalizing it, the Gundams will probably be shielded with their lost technology metals. Still that frightening thought of him and Knives using the Angel Arm is too horrible to comprehend or measure the consequences. Because Death Valley, as Vash learned, is near a few populated areas, and if the Angel Arms were to be used they could jeopardize the lives of all those people. 

Vash looked over at Wolfwood who was crossing himself and praying in his own unusual way.

"Jesus." He whispered, "What the hell am I doing here?"

Vash suddenly smiled and thought of something, "Hey Wolfwood." He called

"Yeah Vash?" Wolfwood answered without turning around to look at him since he was well strapped into the seat. 

"How about you lead us in a prayer?"

Even though Vash couldn't see it but Wolfwood was smiling, he began to lead it. Although Wolfwood didn't know this but those on the bridge and inside the Gundam mobile suits were hearing their conversation. 

Lady Une heard the request and she spoke to Wolfwood in the carrier

"Go ahead, Father Wolfwood." She spoke softly

Wolfwood complied

"Yea," he began, "For I was through the valley in the shadow of death, I shall fear no evil. For I am the meanest son of a bitch in the valley, for thy rod and staff in my hand and my cup full of grace, with this staff I shall beat the son of a bitch in. Can I get an Amen!"

  
"Amen." Vash Smiled

"Can I get an Amen?" 

"Amen." Millie and Meryl Followed

"Can I get an amen?"  


"Amen!" The voices of the Peace Guns and the Gundams rang through the speakers in the carrier, the bridge, and the cockpits of the Gundam, "Amen!"  


"Now." Johan added, "Let's rock and roll!"

Johan reached down to the stereo button and on came a song that sent the spirits of the Gundams and the Peace Guns high, gave them a feeling that they wanted to kick ass as well as a sore feeling in their ears. 

The song was "Born to Raise Hell".

__

Listen up here, I'll make it quite clear

I'm gonna put some boogie in your ear

Shake and bop, don't' you stop

Dance like a maniac until you drop

I don't mind, I don't mind

I'm gonna run a razor right up your 

What are you waiting for?

What do you think you were created for

Show us you care! Show us you care

You don't know what it's like until you're here!  
Born to raise hell! Born to raise hell!  
We know how to do it and we do it real well

Born to raise hell, born to raise hell!

Voodoo magic cast my spell

As the mobile suit transport flew out from Peace Million, the crew watched it and wondered as well as hoped. Hoped that they would come back alive, Knives isn't like any other enemy that has been encountered. With the very thought he could turn the Gundams against each other. It is a dangerous gamble to take with this mission but it had to be done. Otherwise who else would suffer because of Knives. 

Almost immediately as the song continued, the heat shields of the mobile suit transport were already open and entering the hot atmosphere of Earth. The friction was felt by the Gundams and the Peace Guns but to the Gundams it was as natural as experiencing a speed bump. To the Peace Guns on the other hand it was like going on a roller coaster ride for the first time.

"If this doesn't work!" Vash shrieked, "I'm gonna haunt you all to the grave!"

Within what must have been a few seconds, which seemed like a few minutes to the Peace Guns. The mission began. 

"Starting Operation." Johan stated, "Open payload doors."

The payload doors opened on the mobile suit transport, each one of them looked down to see the Earth's terrain. How long had it been since they saw it? A few weeks, a few months, a year? Time in space never seems like time on Earth. 

The Gundams were released; each felt the drop from the Earth's gravity. It was exhilarating like a wonderful dive off of a diving board. As they were dropping to the ground like skydivers each of them looked forward and saw it. 

They saw a mountain range against a blue sky with it's white puffy and steaming clouds. But that blue sky was dotted black, mobile dolls, there must have been thousands of them. They hovered over the mountain range like killer bees waiting to strike. Except in this case, the attack can't be avoided, the Gundams have to go in, it's the job. 

"Begin attack." Johan whispered, "God help us all."

The Gundams spread out like a flock of Geese, Vindicator, Ryu, Nataku, Sandrock, Heavyarms, DeathScythe, Clockwork, and Tallgeese III.

While behind them, a small fleet of carriers was behind them, it was the carriers for the Desbats and the Maquinates. The reinforcements have arrived, now is the time to do battle. 

The Maquinates called to Quatre.

"Master Quatre." Rashim called, "We're ready to go in."  
"Be careful." Quatre advised, "They're not like the Virgo's."

"We know that and we're ready to do battle."

While this conversation was going on, Kazuki made a call to the Ryu.

"Johan." Kazuki called, "The Desbats and I are ready to go in."

"Attack at will." Johan stated, "Remember we have to keep the Angel Feather safe to get the Peace Guns into Death Valley."

"Roger that." 

q 

The battle began; nothing within words or on the screen could describe this kind of battle. If one were to watch it from a distance it was like bees fighting bees, swarms upon swarms of them. Except for those three carriers, they moved sluggishly through the battlefield. 

Only the Vindicator and the Ryu were guarding the carriers, warding off every Scorpio mobile doll that came within any distance of it. 

"No wonder they sometimes call it eternity." Johan thought, "Everything takes forever." 

Sometimes within those few minutes both the Vindicator and the Ryu would have to fight at least four mobile dolls at a time. It was too much for either of them to handle even if they are Gundam pilots. 

It came to the point where Johan and Heero, the Vindicator and the Ryu drew out their buster rifles.

"I don't know about you, Heero." Johan called, "But I've had enough."  
"Roger that." Heero responded

The two pointed their buster rifles down the path of the mission, straight into the heart of Death Valley itself. In the fire of the mobile dolls, hitting their Gundanium hulls and the hull of the carriers the two Gundams held their ground with the particles of light and power gathering at the ends of the rifles. 

"You all die!" Johan shouted as he pulled back the trigger of the joystick.

Heero remained silent as he did the same thing.

The beams from the buster rifles stretched and pierced through the mobile dolls like a needle through a tub of butter. At first the mobile dolls didn't explode, at least for a fraction of a second. Then the explosions happened along the path of the beams, there were so many of them that it looked like bubbles on a water surface. 

The important part was that there was now a clear path for the Vindicator and the Ryu to take. They sped through the path like the Hebrews through the parting of the Red Sea. They knew that at any moment the mobile dolls would start attacking and they would have to clear the path again, but fighting them wasn't the important task on their minds. The only important task was getting the carrier to Death Valley. 

"Midas", Heero called, "How much further do we have to go?"

"Approximately 30 miles. Approximate ETA… 1 minute."

"We can hold that long." 

1 Minutes

The path was still clear, the mobile dolls were behind them trying to fight the other Gundams. From Heero and Johan's point of view they seemed to be holding up, but how long can they last against that swarm of mobile dolls on their own. They need the Vindicator and the Ryu. 

30 seconds

Suddenly the mobile dolls started to crowd the path, Death Valley was just over the mountain range. Just 30 more seconds and soon the carrier can drop off the Angel Feather, return to the battle and let the Peace Guns fight their own battle.

20 seconds.

The mobile dolls began to swarm, striking the hulls of the Gundams and the carriers with their shower of bullets. The time was growing shorter and the patience of Heero and Johan was even more so.

10 seconds

The storm raging outside felt like a combination of a Killer Bee attack and a hailstorm. Stinging, raining bullets from every angle. In situations like these, it does apply to the idea of Einstein's theory of Relativity. Time can only last for one minute and it'll feel like an eternity. Similar to those times when Johan was with Haruka, in those intimate moments of ecstasy. One night can feel like a minute, it's all relative. Now this one-minute in time is beginning to feel like eternity.

Zero.

"Heero." Midas called out from the noise of bullets hitting the hull, "We've reached the drop site."

"Copy that." Heero said, he reached down to the COM switch, "Johan, we can begin!"

"Roger that!" Johan called out from behind the static, noise and bullets in his cockpit. 

The call was made; the Peace Guns were sitting tight feeling the whole carrier shift from left to right and back to left again.

"What in the hell's going on out there?" Wolfwood asked gruffly 

"I don't know." Vash answered

As it would happen within the course of a few seconds a command came in. 

"We're beginning the drop of the Angel Feather. All occupants, please stay in your seat and prepare for the drop."

"Aren't they going to say _enjoy your flight?"_ Meryl asked

"I don't think so, Meryl." Millie answered

Just then they felt a quick jerk downward like an elevator and they froze in their places like statues. Their hearts raced within them waiting for the long drop down to the ground and wondering whether they'll live this drop. They knew what would happen once the Angel Feather would be dropped from the carrier, it will make its way to the ground. Though in the briefing they didn't mention if the Angel Feather had wings or a parachute. 

The first second felt like a straight drop on a roller coaster that would go straight up. The Peace Guns felt themselves being pushed against their seats. With the few windows they saw they watched as they were being dropped, the horizon stood still while the ground kept coming at them faster and faster like an oncoming car. 

Each of the Peace Guns closed their eyes hoping that their lives were wonderful if they were going to die right now. With their eyes closed they didn't seen the oncoming ground stop but they felt themselves being yanked upward. 

They opened their eyes and they saw the ground coming slowly at them, there is a parachute for this transport. Now the real frightening question on their minds was how to fight Knives. 

They saw the ground and felt a rush upwards, as if the transport were turning its nose up to it wouldn't land on it. Then they landed with a soft, soothing thump, but that wasn't all. To add onto this unusual trip the Peace Guns heard a voice say.

"Thank you for using Angel Feather Transport. Have a nice day."

"This day keeps getting better and better." Wolfwood moaned

q 

In the heart and the searing heat of Death Valley, Knives stood at the foot of the Gundam Wing Zero Custom. It stood out in the middle of Death Valley like a sore thumb or like a white tack on a black background. He looked up and watched the Angel Feather make its downward tumble to the ground. To Knives it looked like it was going to crash but it didn't, as it came down a parachute popped out of it's back and allowed itself to make it's slow, soft, and nose down descent to the ground. It looked like it was going to bury it's nose into the desert sand, yet again it did something different, two bursts of air from the nose shifted the position of the streamlined cigar shaped transport to a lying down position. 

"Interesting technology that these humans have." Knives smiled, "Even better than what I had. Never the less, they must all die."

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: This was a scary thought that occurred to me when I thought about the Wing Zero in the possession of a villain like Knives. I thought to myself, "What kind of effect would the Zero system have on a guy like Knives". I guess that will be found out later on. 

Come back soon for more chapters of **_Trigundam…_**


	10. Angel Arms

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 10: Angel Arms

q 

"Never the less." Knives smiled, "You will all die."

Dominique the Cyclops was there behind him. She knelt before her master, even though she did save his life and that she should deserve some gratitude for it. She did expect some kind of special treatment from Knives for saving his life from the Gundams. Still there wasn't any in all the time that they had been in this God forsaken spot called Death Valley. She wanted to know what to do even though she was burning with annoyance that she wasn't offered even a goddamn thank you.

"What should I do, Master?" She asked bowing her head

She heard knives turn from his boot scraping through the dirt and sand, she looked up to the malevolent face of Millions Knives. She wanted to hear him say to stay here in Death Valley and distract the Peace Guns. Yet, that wasn't what she heard when she saw Knives begin to move his lips.

"You should die." He smiled as he brought up his black 45 Colt Long and took aim at Dominique.

"No," She pleaded in a whisper; "please Master let me help you."

Knives heard the pitiful reply; "You are too weak to face these boys. Not even I could stop them with my mind techniques. They will have to be fought on their own grounds."

The muzzle of the gun was at point blank range from Dominique's face, and in the instantaneous moments between that look between Knives face and the gun, the trigger had already been pulled. 

Although Dominique did not die directly, Knives simply wounded Dominique. She lay on the sand and dirt gripping her side while curling up like a worm in the sun. She was bleeding expeditiously; it was seeping through her clothes, her gloves and slipping out onto the dirt and sand. She looked like a humanistic version of the Exxon spill. 

"Yes." Knives smiled even more, "Feel the pain, the pain in living, or rather the pain in surviving." 

He looked up to the towering Wing Zero with its feathered Gundanium wings draping down to the ground. In it's towering height Knives saw the open cockpit door and the lift cable coming down to the ground. 

"I will have to fight those little bastards on their level if my mind powers won't work." He thought, but as he thought about this he looked behind him towards the Angel Feather. The pod was about as far away as a football field. So Knives could see it quite well from his perspective, but he couldn't see what was going on inside. That is until he saw something happen to it, he saw it's side begin to open like the payload doors of those mobile suit transports, opening up and down. 

Behind those doors Knives saw what he had suspected all along, he saw Nicholas D. Wolfwood, a former minion of his as well as Vash the Stampede, his brother. He smiled as they approached the football field distance between themselves and him. As they crossed the distance, Knives saw that they were armed. Wolfwood with his Cross Punisher and Vash with his gun which, Knives had built with his own hands. 

Over the sounds of explosions and gunfire in the distance the gap between the Peace Guns and Knives was closed. Vash and Wolfwood were already at a short distance from Knives. The two of them pointed their guns at Knives hoping that Knives would give up. 

Vash and Knives were just smiling at each other, each waiting for the other to say something, anything.

"Welcome brother." Knives smiled, "Did the humans treat you well?"

Déjà vu all over again.

Vash smiled, "Yeah, they're a wonderful group of boys."

"Those boys, Vash are killers just like you and me."

"They only kill because they have to!" Wolfwood shouted with his Cross-Punisher still out and ready to fire. 

"Like you?" Knives laughed, "I'm sorry brother, but I'm going to have to fight you later, because I have some boys to kill."

Knives quickly reached around to grab the lift cable and immediately he was lifted up to the cockpit of the Wing Zero Custom. He climbed his way up to the cockpit platform, he stood tall and proud as if he knew the outcome of this battle. He looked down towards Wolfwood and Vash.

"I'll be back to kill you brother." Knives prophesized 

Those on the ground only saw Knives dash into the cockpit and it's platform closed onto the chest and it's internal motors started up. Vash and Wolfwood heard the Gundams high pitched whirring as it began to move and with a puff of dust and dirt from the ground and engine exhaust the Wing Zero Custom took to the air. 

Wolfwood and Vash could only stand with dumbfounded looks on their faces as they watched the Gundam take off for the first time. They may have seen the Gundams close up but they never saw one take off. Now there was only one thing to do. 

"Let's go Vash!" Wolfwood shouted, "We have to warn the Gundams."

Vash didn't hear Wolfwood's screaming voice, he could only see the helpless Dominique lying on the ground and bleeding. 

"Did you hear me Needle Noggin?" Wolfwood asked

"We have to help her." Vash stated as he dashed over to Dominique. He grabbed her and lifted her in his arms and began to jog over to the Angel Feather. Before he could even get a good start Wolfwood held out the long end of his Cross Punisher out against Vash.

"Are you out of your head, Vash?" He asked

"I am," Vash claimed, "we have to help her."

"She tried to kill you!" 

"I know that, but regardless we still have to help her."

Wolfwood let down his Cross Punisher and exhaled, "That's just the way you are." 

q 

Duo was the first to see the Wing Zero come towards the battlefield. His responses made his hand go towards the COM switch and he made the call to his fellow Gundams.

"The Wing Zero is heading this way." He called out, "And I'm willing to bet that Knives is in there."

The Gundams made their own responses to the situation while they still fought the mobile dolls. 

"Roger that." Heero responded, "I'm going to go after it."

"No." Quatre called out, "I don't think we should attack at first."

"Why is that Quatre?" Trowa asked

"I think I see Quatre's point." Johan said, "Knives hasn't used the Wing Zero fully, so he'll more than likely try to test it. Once he's doing that the Zero system will be on, so I'll go in with the Zero system on, so that way we'll be able to fight on the same level."

"I can see where you're going with this one." Duo said, "With that damned Zero system it'll make that Knives one crazy son of a bitch."

"Yeah." Johan smiled, "So we'll keep fighting the mobile dolls until he decides to attack us."

q 

In the air, Knives controlled the Wing Zero to his whims. He made it turn left, right, made swirls in mid-air. Feeling the heaviness of the controls made him realize at what kind of power was at his fingertips. Not only was this a destructive machine but it also carried one of their deadliest weapons, it's beam rifle. Still, Knives didn't realize the most hidden and insidious danger of all, the Zero System. Perhaps, Johan's fears will become true that Knives might loose himself to the Zero System.

"Marvelous technology." He laughed, "Watch out boys. Your own weapon will kill you."

The grandeur of this technology was so intoxicating for Knives that for a start he began to attack his own mobile dolls. He drew out the Wing Zero's beam saber and sliced and diced the first set of mobile dolls that came his way like vegetables in a blender on frappe. 

"Show me more!" Knives screamed

His eyes were wide and hungry to see the damage that this machine could do. It was maddening, but this was only the start, the Zero system didn't even turn on. Perhaps, Zero itself could sense the evil within Knives and simply didn't want to turn on, or on the other hand it was waiting for the right time to strike with its mind warping effects. Even a superior being like Knives would have to be susceptible to its effects. 

Knives began to destroy more and more mobile dolls on his own, and he didn't even use his buster rifle just yet. He was simply using the guns and the beam saber, at the times when he would use the guns he would make the mobile dolls look like something that resembles Swiss cheese. 

"You're going to die Gundams!" Knives laughed madly 

In his madness of laughter and homicidal thoughts, the zero system finally turned on. It's yellow haze engulfed Knives like an ameba swallowing it's prey. 

"What the hell?" Knives whispered

His hands trembled on the controls, he didn't know what was going on, and then he suddenly saw his enemy. Within the yellow haze he saw the image of the Gundams, he knew that he wanted to kill them. The vision was clear, the enemy was right in front of him. Beyond the yellow haze he saw the Gundams fighting the mobile dolls and fighting them became unimportant to him as he jolted towards the Gundams. 

q 

"Here he comes." Johan smiled as he put in his CD of _Rage against the Machine's "Wake Up"._

"Be careful Johan." Quatre advised

"You know me."

"That's what frightens me."

Johan jolted towards the Wing Zero like two bulls rushing head to head against each other. Johan had put away his buster rifle and drew out his beam saber along with the long heat rod. 

"Here I come you son of a bitch."

Meanwhile from Knives point of view, he thought to himself, "Prepare to die boy."

The two banged their beam sabers against each other, this battle wasn't like the ones that Johan fought with Milliardo, Kazuki or Treize for that matter. This was different, Johan only spoke with Knives for only a few moments, and in those few moments was an ultimatum as well as his charges for arrest. 

The two of them fired their bullets at each other and continued to attack each other head on with no success of even scratching the other. 

"If he doesn't use the buster rifle then there's a guarantee of safety." Johan thought

"That's enough!" Knives screamed as he reached for the Wing Zero's Buster rifle

"Oh damn!" Johan screamed he scrambled for the COM switch, "everyone get out! He's about to fire the buster rifle. Get the hell out!"  
The other Gundams finished their fights and retreated out of the path of the buster rifle. Though Johan was concentrating so much on whether the other Gundams were all right or not that he failed to notice that he was right in the path of the beam. His attention turned and the last thing he saw was the beam coming out of the buster rifle. There was only enough time to get the mobile suit chest out of the way, but it wasn't enough.

Inside the cockpit, Johan could feel the shake and rumble as the beam hit him and tore whatever it touched off of the suit. The only thing that he could think about was his wife, Haruka. Within that same yellow haze of the Zero system he could only think about her. Her smile, her laugh, everything that even brought the slightest joy into Johan's life. At least in his last moments he wouldn't have to think about himself, but this wasn't his last moment. He opened his eyes to see the damage report flash onto the screens around him. 

"Damage report:" the screen read, 

"Legs: Inoperative 

Shield Wings: Inoperative

Engine Wings: Inoperative 

Carrier Arms: Inoperative

Buster Rifle: Inoperative

Buster Shield: Inoperative

Heat Rod: Inoperative 

Communications: Inoperative

25% Propulsion left."

"That's enough to stay in the air." Johan thought, "So this is it." He sighed leaning back, he reached for the side of his seat, brought out his CD case and took out a single one and began to play it. He heard soft piano music, then the words started

__

Imagine there's no Heaven

It's easy if you try

No Hell below us.

Above us only Sky

Imagine all the people, living for today

"It's not easy for me to imagine no Heaven." Johan spoke as he watched the Wing Zero, "If there isn't, I won't see my mom or dad." He looked up to see the sky, "I'm coming mom and dad. Have a spot waiting for me."

Heero watched all of this happen before his own eyes and he began to feel rage. It burned inside of him like bad heartburn. He couldn't' just stand by and watch a fellow Gundam, and a friend at that, die. Especially by someone piloting a Gundam. 

Heero brought about the buster rifle and took aim against the Wing Zero. The distance was so far that he didn't know if he could hit the Wing Zero, but he had to try. 

q 

On the ground, Vash the Stampede saw the same events in the sky. He stood outside watching all this happen overhead while inside the Angel Feather Dominique the Cyclops was being taken care of by Millie and Meryl. Thanks to the medical kit that was inside the Angel Feather, thank God for back-up thinking. 

Wolfwood was outside with Vash watching this mobile suit war going on in the air. They saw that the mobile dolls had stopped as if they were watching the fight themselves for their own enjoyment. They saw the Wing Zero nearly destroy the Ryu.

"NO!" Vash screamed, he reached for his silver 45 Colt Long.

"What are you doing?" Wolfwood shouted as he reached for Vash's gun, "NO one can shoot them from here, not even you."

"Not with this, but I will with the Angel Arm."

"Angel Arm! Are you crazy? You destroyed July, Augusta and put a hole in the fifth moon because of it. There's no telling what you'll do if you fire it, you'll probably destroy one of their colonies!"

"I know, but I have to help him."

The casing above the barrel of the 45 Colt Long popped out it's screws as if it was about to burst. Inside it there was a strange apparatus, a cylinder that hung in mid air by itself with no strings. It began to spin within it's own suspension with sparks of light and color. The Angel Arm was about to be formed. 

__

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Living life in peace

You may say that I'm a dreamer,

But I'm not the only one

I hope someday you'll join us,

And the world will be as one.

Johan laid his hands behind his head, "Get it over with." He said, "If there's one thing that I can't stand is being held up."

Johan waited for death while on the ground and in the air, his friends were taking desperate measures, Heero with the buster rifle and Vash with the Angel Arm. Both of them wanted to save their friend from his death but they didn't know that he was already expecting to be at Death's door. 

"Johan!" Duo called through the COM, "Johan answer!" 

"It's no good." Quatre moaned, "His communications are down."

"It's not like Johan to just give up like that." Trowa stated, "He's probably preparing for something."

On the ground, as Vash's Angel Arm was slowly becoming larger, Wolfwood was trying to talk him out of it in his own way.

"You realize that's your brother up there don't you?" He asked

"I know." Vash groaned as the Angel Arm became larger and heavier with it's great cannon nose and long body that used to be his arm with his jacket sleeve around it. Now it was this great gray cannon and it's nuclear reactor like core in the center of the of the arm. He held it together with his arm like a prop and with whatever muscles might be morphed into the arm. He aimed it towards the sky at the little figure that was the Wing Zero Gundam. He closed his left eye and narrowed his right to get the sights right onto the Wing Zero.

"Whatever happened to that _thou shalt not kill?_" Wolfwood asked

Vash didn't hear it, his ear was pressed firmly against the Angel Arm he could only hear it's high pitched whirring as it was getting ready to fire. Vash couldn't hear the voices of the others screaming at him not to fire it, but he simply had to otherwise their friend would die. Even Vash couldn't tell what Johan was planning.

In the cockpit of the severely damaged Gundam Ryu, Johan was planning a very crazy act of either stupidity or heroism. 

"I'll have to use the self-destruct button." Johan said, "I'll take out myself and Knives with me. If I'm going to die, I'm not going out without a great bang."

Johan reached down to a small red square that was surrounded by black and yellow. He pushed the red square and the red square split perfectly down the center and out came the self detonating switch. He took it in his hand and placed his thumb gently down on the shining candy red button. 

"I'll use the last of my propulsion." Johan thought, "TO head towards the wing Zero and I'll press the button when I get there."

He set the self-destruct button down between his legs like a cup of coffee while he set his hands on the controls. He took his grip as he heard the last of _John Lennon's Imagine_. He pushed the controls forward, nothing happened. 

"So, there isn't enough propulsion to get me over there." Johan thought it over, "Just enough to keep me in the air. What a lousy way to die, I didn't even get a chance to go out with a fight."

Back in the area of the Gundams Heero had his finger on the trigger to fire the buster rifle. If he was to take the shot now had to be the time or never and his friend would die at the hands of Millions Knives. He couldn't' stand that thought, he forced his finger to come back down on the trigger. 

"You will not die!" Heero screamed as he forced his finger to pull the trigger and the buster rifle fired.

"You shall not die!" Vash screamed as he fired the angel arm. The light that came from the Angel Arm was so bright that Wolfwood had to cover his eyes. Though he had to run before Vash fired it. The sheer force of the Angel Arm kicked up dust like a tornado, or rather a Typhoon since Vash is, as he's called, The Humanoid Typhoon. 

The beams from the buster rifle and the angel arm came at the Wing Zero like two lines coming to meet at one point or two trains coming at each other on the same track. The only thing that both Heero and Vash could pray is that they hit the Wing Zero, though the thought that Knives would die from this never occurred to Vash. He just wanted to save another before Knives kills any more innocent lives. 

Knives in the meantime didn't realize the beams that were coming at him, he was so warped in the Zero system and wrapped up in his own grim kind of work that he didn't even notice them, until it was too late.

"What the hell?" He asked, he looked to his front and to his back and saw the beams of light and power that were coming towards him. He found himself frozen with fear; he couldn't move the controls of this magnificent machine to save his own life from this situation. He couldn't even figure out where they came from. At least he couldn't' figure out where the first one came from, but he immediately recognized the second one. IT was the same beam of light and power that was part of the Angel Arm.

"Vash, I'll kill you for this." Knives declared

The two beams didn't hit each other; they nearly missed each other by only a fraction of an inch. They both tore apart the Wing Zero Custom like a paper doll, it's legs came up in front of it and burnt to cinders. The left arm was ripped off like the leg of a roast turkey with the sounds of screeching metal and the pitch of the beam. 

The beams never hit the Vindicator or Vash; they simply dissipated after hitting their targets. After the target was hit they vanished like steam from hot water and the Wing Zero began to fall to the ground. 

"Looks like I'll live to fight another day." Johan smiled as he eased the propulsion down, now there was only 24% left, "24% should be enough to get me to the ground." 

q 

A few seconds later the Wing Zero came tumbling down to the ground at a distance of two football fields from the Angel Feather. It came down with a thumb and a puff of dirt and smoke into the air like a meteor. Yet this puff of dirt and smoke was nothing compared to the impression that Vash and his Angel Arm left in the same. 

Vash stood in the middle of a large crater that was only a few inches deep. Its sand was untouched by boot or wind, it didn't even look like sand it looked almost like solid rock. The Angel Arm itself was now gone, all that was left of it was Vash's bare arm, torn sleeve hole, and the Silver Colt 45 Long in his hand. He turned, making his impressions in the now untouched sand to the down Wing Zero. 

He looked up and saw the Ryu coming down softly like a snowflake. He continued onward towards the Wing Zero to face his brother, behind him Wolfwood was lying down in the sand with his Cross-Punisher at his side. He looked up to the walking and ragged looking Vash with the Wing Zero in the distance and the Ryu coming down from the sky. 

Back in the sky, the Gundams noticed that the mobile dolls had stopped, and they began to fall down onto the mountains like flies. The battle is now over, now all that remains is to bring the criminal to his own justice. 

"Let's go down there." Duo suggested as he began to set down his Death Scythe into Death Valley. 

Soon, the Sandrock followed, then the Heavyarms, the Nataku, the Vindicator, and the Tallgeese III. They wanted to check on their friend to see how badly hurt he was and to see if Knives was still alive or rather if he was able enough to kill anyone. 

q 

On the ground the Ryu came down onto its side, it's arms hanging and it's head looking towards the sky like a legless soldier. The cockpit door opened and out came Johan without a scratch or a dent in the fender. He hopped out onto the ground with his Outsider in his hand he walked over to the down Wing Zero and hoped that Knives would come out of that suit. 

Johan's hopes were lived up as the cockpit door opened and out came Knives with his black Colt 45 Long in his hand. He held it out and took aim against Johan. 

"Die Gundam!" Knives screamed

Johan's reflexes acted, he pulled the trigger sending his bullet flying at Knives gun. The gun was knocked out of his hand; he bent over grabbing his hand in pain from the shock of the bullet hitting his gun. Knives looked at the Gundam with anger and hate, he wanted nothing more than to strangle the life out of the Gundam. He jumped down to the ground still holding his hand in pain but before he even knew it, Johan was right in front of him. He brought up his leg and knocked Knives to the ground on his back. 

Johan pointed his gun at Knives staring at him with those same green eyes, "Millions Knives." He said, "You're under arrest for theft and destruction of Preventer Property, namely the Wing Zero Custom, kidnapping of the citizens of Colony X-18999, resisting arrest, assault and attempted murder on a Preventer Officer, namely myself. You have the right to remain dead." 

"Oh shut up." Knives sneered

Johan shot Knives in his right legs, strange coincidence would point out that Knives was shot in that same spot of the same leg at least three times. The first two times were by his brother Vash and now this one by a mere boy. 

"That was just for the hell of it." Johan smiled, "But I'm going to give you a choice. You've been fighting all this time against humanity and your own brother. Now I offer you this choice Millions Knives. Either you can stop this fight and live in peace with your brother or you can pursue your course and face death at my hands. I will not hesitate to kill you, I will simply wait for your answer."

To be continued…

****

Author's Notes: I felt that this was a good way to leave it, leave Knives with a choice either to keep fighting or just give up and live with the others in peace. Let's see what he'll choose. 

Come back soon for the exciting conclusion of **_Trigundam…_**


	11. The Return

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Trigun, or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This is a re-post. Also this contains major spoilers for Trigun, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

Gundam Wing & Trigun

Trigundam

Episode 11: The Return

q 

"Your choice is simply." Johan stated, "Give this up, join us and live in peace or pursue your present course and face death. I am waiting for your answer."

"I kill the spiders to save the butterflies." Knives refuted

"But," Johan counter stated, "if you kill all the spiders then there would be pests and killers that would make the spiders seem unimportant."

Knives mouth was dropped open onto his chest with the feeling of his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth. He couldn't fight, his mind tricks won't work on this Gundam pilot, and his gun is probably somewhere in this sandbox but not in his hand. He felt frustrated on the inside, that he had lost again. 

To their side the Peace Guns and the Gundams were dashing their way to this execution site. 

"Johan!" They called, "Johan!"

We're they calling to stop Johan from pulling the trigger? Or were they coming to see if their fellow Gundam was alive. They ran across the desert like a pack of stampeding cattle with Heero and Vash in the lead. It was odd to see Heero this concerned about his fellow pilot but he was the one who pulled the trigger for the buster rifle. 

"Wait!" Vash screamed nearly tripping on his red duster, "What are you doing?" He called to Johan who was pointing his Outsider at Knives.

They finally caught up to Johan, Vash was nearly out of breath but he wanted to know what was going on. As he bent over panting, the other Peace Guns and Gundams arrived. 

"What are you doing Johan?" Duo asked

"I'm giving our fugitive a choice." Johan stated

"Is this your excuse for killing!?" Vash asked still panting, "He deserves a chance!"

"I know that, Vash." Johan stated, "That's why I'm giving him the choice."

Johan never budged he kept his ground, never turning his head and still pointing his Outsider at Knives. Then something within him told him to try something else. Johan holstered his gun and held out his hand to Knives.

"You've been fighting this war too long, Knives." Johan said soothingly, "I think it's time to stop, don't you? There's an old saying, if you can't beat them, join them. So come on, let's be in peace."

Knives kept his sights on Johan; he never looked over to Vash when he dashed up to meet this Gundam. He swallowed whatever mucus was in his throat from all the fighting that he did and whatever madness that cockpit was doing to him. He could still feel the mind warping effects of the Zero System. Knives exhaled and thought about all those times that have past. The crashing of Project Seeds, the 15 years in the desert with Vash, the next 80 years that Knives spent on his own until he came to the city of July and there it happened, the light that took the city of July. After that Knives spent the next 20 years plotting revenge with the Gung-Ho Guns as the pawns, then the final gunfight in the middle of the desert, and now this. 

"It is hopeless, isn't it?" Knives thought, as he reached out his hand to Johan's. They met each other and Johan pulled Knives up to his feet.

"We'll live in peace." Johan shook Knives hand as if meeting him for the first time.

"Agreed." Knives smiled

"That's right, Knives." Vash smiled, "After all, this land is made of… love and peace!" Vash held up his hand to the sky with his index and his middle finger crossed.

Knives smiled and so did Johan.

"Love and peace." Vash repeated, "Love and peace."

"Love and peace." Johan agreed as he raised his hand in a peace sign up to the sky

"Love and peace." Knives smiled

"Love and peace." Wolfwood followed raising his fist to the sky

"Love and peace." Quatre soon followed, and then Trowa, Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Milliardo. Soon all of the Gundams, the Peace Guns and Knives joined in the procession of love and peace. Except for Millie and Meryl.

"What the hell are they doing?" She asked with her jaw dropped

"Meryl." Millie called

Meryl looked and saw Millie had brought along Meryl's typewriter.

"You have to write up a report of what's happened." Milled instructed

Meryl sat down on the ground while the procession of "love and peace" kept going on in the background. She began to type up her company report.

"July, company report." She spoke out as she typed slowly, "After being with Vash the Stampede for a number of weeks now we have come into contact with the real man whose responsible for several events that were thought to be the cause of Vash the Stampede. His name is Millions Knives. After taking care of Knives he had run away and we found him in what appeared to be another kind of universe. I know that there are some at the Bernardelli Insurance Society who would read this report and not believe me, but it's true. We've come into contact with a group of very special boys who call themselves the…"

She paused in hesitation, "Who call themselves the…"

"Love and Peace." The Peace Guns and Gundams continued

"This can't be happening!" Meryl screamed grabbing the sides of her head, "I can't stand anymore!"

"Now everybody, join along!" Vash called, 

"LOVE AND PEACE!" The Gundams and Peace Guns called out to the sky

q 

Vash the Stampede rose his glass of whiskey above his head.

"Here's to the Gundams who saved the colonists." He cheered, "Here's mud in your eye!"

After the cheer in Death Valley it was later discovered that the citizens of colony X-18999 were hidden within mobile suit bays and crawling tubes of the colony. Thanks to scanning jammers that Knives possessed he cloaked their heat signatures from Peace Million and Preventer. After Knives gave himself up he told the location of the citizens. 

It was decided that knives would return to his universe and serve out a sentence of aiding Vash in making the planet Gunsmoke a more habitable world. 

Knives agreed to this, though he didn't consider it a sentence, he felt that this was fulfilling his promise that he and Vash made to Rem Saverem. TO create an Eden where there is no killing, and no need for stealing. Now with the help of the Gundams that vision won't seem so far away. 

For now it was time to celebrate, now it seems customary at the office of Preventer to have a party for those who visit from another universe. It does make sense though, who knows when they'll see the Peace Guns again. So, why not have a party?

Vash looked out at all the drinking and conversing between the Gundams, The Peace Guns, The Desbats and the Maquinates. He danced around with the whiskey glass in his hand and laughed like a jackass on laughing gas. 

Among this collaboration, Johan got an idea.

"Everyone!" He called

A few moments later he caught the attention of everyone in the room. They looked at Johan as if he was going to announce an engagement. 

"I have an idea for a piece of entertainment." Johan announced

"You have a stripper?" Vash called in his semi-drunken state

There was an uproarious laugh from the crowd.

"No." Johan answered, "My wife only does that for me."

Another set of laughs from the audience.

"What we're going to do." Johan began, "Is Duo and I are going to do Comedy Improve Theater. So Duo could you come out here?"

Johan stood on the fake wooden dance floor where the crowd began to gather around it's edges where the wood meets the metal floor. In this crowd Duo began to push his way through while saying "excuse me" on the way through.

"The first game we're going to play," Johan announced, "Is called _Two Lines,_ Duo has written two lines for me and I wrote two lines for him. We don't know what we've written for each other and we'll do a scene using these two lines into it."

Johan set his drink down on upon a small table behind him and so did Duo. The Two Gundams reached into their pockets and pulled out two folded pieces of paper. They never opened them as they exchanged them. 

"The scene that we'll do." Johan instructed to the Duo while at the same time explaining to the audience, "I'm a washed up airline pilot and you, Duo, are a passenger trying to persuade me to fly the plane and land it."

"Alright." Duo smiled

The scene began

"Are you finished in that bathroom?" Duo asked demandingly

"Yeah." Johan moaned

"Well get in the damn cockpit, you've got to fly this plane!" He pointed his finger at Johan as he demanded this.

"I can't!" Johan moaned louder looking down at his shoes, "I learned me lesson in Nam! They yelled at me everyday in Vietnamese. _Ding dai Yon Dai Die!_"

"What the hell does that mean?" Duo threw up his arms.

"It means," Johan opened the piece of paper that Duo gave him and read the first line that Duo wrote, "On your knees and bark like a dog!" Johan screamed as he closed his eyes and began to bark senselessly.

The crowd began to applaud and laugh at the same time, even Knives who didn't know how long it had been since he laughed last. 

Duo grabbed Johan by the shoulders, "Calm down!" he shouted

Johan continued to bark while the crowd laughed

"Calm down!" Duo shouted

Johan stopped barking. 

"I told you not to vacation in Nam." Duo stated as he let go of Johan's shoulders

Johan placed his hand on Duo's shoulder as if for physical or moral support. He looked at him in the face.

"Look." He said trying to think of something to go along with Duo's line, "I like skiing and it seemed like the place to go."

The crowd continued to laugh.

"No." Duo stated

"I'll fly this plane my friend and I'll bring it down."

Johan crouched down and placed his hands in mid air as if he was holding onto an airplane wheel. He turned the controls as Duo began his part.

"Remember the instructions of our flight instructor?" Duo asked

Johan continued to turn the non-existent wheel, "Yeah," He answered, "Number one grab the wheel. What was number 2?"  
Duo opened his piece of paper, "Number 2 is," He looked at the first line, "You must have sex with her or she'll die!"

The crowd roared with laughter.

"That's not it!" Johan shouted still holding onto the 'wheel'

"Yeah." Duo agreed with a smile, "But it made an interesting class."

The crowd cheered as if they were wishing that they would be in a class like that. 

Johan turned his head towards Duo, "There's no time to think about that!" He shouted, "We've got people to save!"  
"You're right!" Duo agreed as he took control of a non-existent wheel.

"Take the wheel!" Johan cried, "Take the wheel!" 

Duo looked at him in confusion, "I can't take the wheel, I only play an airplane pilot on a crappy reality show, like Big Brother."

It sounded phony but the point of improve theater was to make things phony and funny. 

Johan's face became hysterically mournful, "My father died flying a plane," He cried. "I sat there at his death bed and I remember he looked at me in the face and said," Johan looked at the last line on his piece of paper, "Cover me in oil and let the games begin!"  
The audience went absolutely "bananas".

Duo's face scrunched together with disgust.

"He lost it Duo," Johan cried, "Just like I am now!"

He shoved the imaginary controls forward and made a noise like a plane going down to the ground to crash. Both he and Duo were leaning forward as if the whole plane was going down at its crashing angel. 

"We're going down!" Johan screamed

"Pull up!" Duo shouted

"Din mai an ai! Woof! Woof!"

Duo reached over and pulled Johan back into his sitting up crouched position. 

"Thanks Duo." Johan thanked calmly, "Now, we're down safely. I didn't think I had the guts."

The two let go of their "controls" and stood up looking out at the audience.

"Of course you had the guts." Duo said to Johan, "I knew it when you came to flight school. I looked at you in that damn class and thought to myself, " he looked at the last line on his paper, "Help me Jon, I'm shrinking." 

The audience laughed and began to applaud to their performers Duo and Johan. 

"The next game we'll play is called _Hats."_ Johan explained as he went under the table behind him and brought out two boxes, one in each hand and set them apart. One on one side of the dance floor and one of the other. 

"The object of this game is to put one hat on and give the impression of the worlds worst dating agency video."

Johan went to one box, while Duo went to the other.

"I'll go first." Johan volunteered as he placed on his hat and came out in front of the audience. He had on a blue old-fashioned sleeping cap with a tassel. 

"You will go on a date with me." Johan stated, "No, you don't understand." He grabbed the tassel and swung it from left to right like a pendulum, "You will go out with me."

Next Duo came out with a foam rubber snake mask, "I'm a young republican." He shrugged, "I enjoy golf and prayer."

The audience laughed and cheered with joy. 

Johan came out with a pair of fly eye goggles, he held his hands together like a fly, "Help me." He cried in a high-pitched voice, "Help me."

Next, Duo came out with a fake bullet belt around his neck, "I promise you I won't be shootin' blanks." He said confidently

Johan changed hats to a gray dirty fedora and walked in front of the audience and spoke in a thick Brooklyn accent, "So, like you wanna go on a date or what? What tha matter you stupid bitch! You don't speak English?"

Duo walked out wearing a Pilgrims hat and said, "You'll be giving thanks all year round." 

Johan then walked out with a boisterous green and purple jockey style hat, "My daddy was a jockey and he taught me to ride." Johan smiled, "He said, Johan you've got to go from side to side." 

Duo stood in front of the audience with a hat that made the audience laugh without him saying a word, it was a hat that was like a flower that fit around his face with his face as the center. 

"Are you the one who can pollinate me?" He smiled

Johan came out wearing a long hair wig that was braided on the left and right sides of the head. A native American style. 

"Hello." Johan said with a straight face, "I am Hung Like Snake." 

Duo came out with the last hat of his box, which was a red plastic horses head, he placed over his head and called out to the audience, "Guess what I'm hung like." 

Last of all, Johan came out with the last hat of his box, which was a ridiculous rainbow colored clowns wig. 

Johan smiled and said, "Hi, I'm that idiot that you've seen at many American sporting events." 

Johan took off the wig and bowed to the audience and so did Duo with his ponytail hanging like a piece of string. 

All that was heard was the hubbub of noise, clapping, and cheering for the Gundam comedians. 

q 

The Gundam and the Peace Guns stood at the tear saying their good-byes. The one that was the most tearful of all was between the well-recovered Dominique the Cyclops and Id the Lion. 

"Can't you stay here?" Id pleaded

Dominique shook her head, "No," She said, "I'm sorry, Id. I simply don't belong in this place. There's too much here that I don't understand, I need to be where I know what is what. I am sorry love."

She reached up to stroke Id's face, "It simply wasn't meant to be."

The two embraced each other wishing that they couldn't leave each other. 

Suddenly those around them heard something odd, they heard crying. Though it wasn't from anyone among the Gundams, it was Vash.

All eyes were on Vash, he was definitely crying. 

Johan and Meryl were standing shoulder to shoulder, he leaned in and asked, "Does he do this often."

Meryl shrugged, "Afraid so."  
"It's just so sad." Vash cried

"Hey," Johan called, "Cheer up Vash. As we promised we'll help you make your planet more habitable with these."

Howard came forward towards Vash who stood in front of the tear, he pushed a trolley that had five metallic blocks stacked upon one another. 

"These," Johan explained, "Will pump different kinds of gasses into the atmosphere making the planet warmer at the center and cooler at the poles. Thus making the place more like Earth, no matter what the distance is from the sun." 

"Thank you." Vash dried his tears and smiled

"There's a manual in with these blocks as well. The thing you have to remember is that you have to place them in certain areas. The manual will tell you where. Also here's a couple of things from us, the Gundams to you."

Johan reached into his gray trench coat pocket and pulled out a small 3 by 5 card. He handed it to Vash.

"This is a special recipe for a very special kind of doughnut. Just give it to any baker and you'll have one hell of a treat. And this." He reached into his pocket again and pulled out a CD case, "This is my own selection of songs that I think you'll like very much." 

He handed the CD to Vash who smiled and said, "I'll never forget your kindness." 

"I won't forget any of you either."

"Take this, in return." Vash stated as he took off his red coat, revealing the brown leather skintight jumpsuit underneath. He handed the coat to Johan. 

"Keep this coat in remembrance of the Peace Guns." 

"Thank you Vash." 

"Well." Vash smiled, "It's been fun." 

He walked behind and took the trolley, turning towards the tear with the Peace Guns behind him he walked through and soon the others followed. 

"Thank you for everything." Meryl smiled

Millie smiled and waved to the Gundams, she couldn't think of anything to say.

Neither could Knives or Dominique, at least at the moment. They didn't go through the tear, the next one to go through was Wolfwood.

"Good bye Duo." Wolfwood waved, "May you go with God my friend." He stepped through the tear back into the old hotel room. 

"Thank you." Knives smiled as he and Dominique the Cyclops walked through the tear 

As the last of the Peace Guns went through the tear, the opening between the two worlds closed shut, possibly never to be opened again. 

q 

Vash the Stampede stood on the hill where the plant stood in the town known as "Inepral City". The very same city where all the residence tried to kill him for the 60 billion double dollar reward, except this time he was here looking at the "block" that was given to him by the Gundams. This was simply a routine check, it had nearly been three years since that time that he and the Peace Guns went to that universe to bring Knives back. In that time the two cities that were accidentally destroyed by Vash the Stampede were rebuilt. It had been explained to the marshals that Vash and Knives were equally responsible for those two cities. So as part of their "sentence" the two were to aid in rebuilding the two cities, though they weren't supposed to do the construction work, they were asked to build new plants (power plants to be exact) for each city). Now in the three years that has passed the two cities were beginning to grow expeditiously. 

Vash also explained that he obtained some technology to make a more stable environment for those living on this planet. He explained this to the marshals as well as the plant engineers. One of them was the boy named "Kite", who once aided Vash on one of his trips. He had asked him the same question.

"Where did you get these blocks?" He asked, "Where did you get this lost technology?"

Vash simply smiled and said, "I'd tell you, but I don't think you'd believe me."

As for Wolfwood, when he came back he decided to take in kids at the town they were in and train a few of them as priests in his own gospel. The gospel was the very same teachings of both Jesus and Rem, which was to love those around you, and to not steal, cheat, lie. Be kind to your fellow man, treat others as you would like to be treated. Once this was done he asked his student to go to a different city to start an orphanage. Wolfwood did this for a while until he received word that there were orphanages around the world. So now what Wolfwood decided to do was to travel with Vash and visit each orphanage while Vash checked the "blocks" and plants in each city. 

The block looked all right from Vash's point of view. The box itself was connected to the plant and left outside as the manual described. Nothing appeared to be wrong with it, he got up and stretched his legs and looked around Inepral City. He looked at the lush green grass that surrounded the city, the babbling stream that ran past it. The blue sky, the white clouds, the trees in the distance that looked like tiny toothpicks with branches and the sand colored buildings.

"The sky is really blue today Rem." Vash whispered to the sky, "Knives and I kept our promise, we've made this place into an Eden, but I'm not sure how happy the people are."

At first the people of this planet didn't want to believe Vash when he wanted to clear his name, but a lot has happened in three years. Now Vash the Stampede wasn't a name of fear, not only was the 60 billion double dollar reward dropped but also his name is now a name of peace. Vash and Knives were now, for lack of a better word, saviors for the people of Gunsmoke. The two not only help fix plants (for a very low price) but they also teach others to fix the plants and make sure that the "blocks" are working properly. 

"Vash!" Meryl called from the bottom of the hill

He didn't hear Meryl at first because of the earphones he had on. 

Vash looked down at Meryl, "Hi!" He called

"When are you coming down from there? You've been up there for the past hour."

"Sorry, Meryl. I'm coming down." 

Vash sat down and slid down the hill above the grass as if it was snow. He came down with his feet meeting Meryl. He looked up at her sweet face that was about to scold him but she simply smiled at him.

"What were you doing up there all this time?" She asked with her hands at her sides. 

"I was just thinking about those boys we met a few years ago." Vash smiled

"You mean the Gundams?" Meryl asked, "That was three, nearly four years ago."

"I know, but their memory remains with me."

"Well," Meryl smiled, "It's nearly lunch time, let's go to the Imepral orphanage, Knives, Wolfwood, and Millie are waiting for us."

"Alright." Vash smiled 

He kept looking around him and thinking about all the wonderful things that have happened after nearly a lifetime of hell for Vash and now he could live in peace at long last. Vash felt like getting down on his knees and thanking God for all this that has happened, but he continued walking with Meryl down the grassy hill to Inepral city listening to the music in his ears as he reached down to turn up the volume.

_Imagine there's no Heaven_

It's easy if you try

No Hell below us

Above us only sky

Imagine all the people

Living for today

Imagine there's no country

It isn't hard to do,

Nothing to kill or die for

And no religion too

Imagine all the people

Sharing all the world

You may say I'm a dreamer

But I'm not the only one

I hope some day you'll join us

And the world will be as one. 

End…?

****

Author's Notes: I wanted to make this story a good happy ending with a farewell for the Peace Guns as well as some entertainment. Though I got the ideas for those funny parts with Duo and Johan from the popular show on Comedy Central and ABC, _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ But I wanted the story to end with Vash and Knives fulfilling their promise to make the planet of Gunsmoke into a livable place where people can live in harmony. Not only that but I felt that the bounty on Vash's head should be taken off since all those events weren't' exactly his fault. But now that this story is over, who knows what will come over the horizon. 

Come back soon for the next exciting adventure from the files of Preventer… 

**__**

Gundam Wing & Neon Genesis Evangelion: Evangundam


End file.
